Guardian Cross: Trail of Naught and Unknown
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: My first Fanfic,a Sonic x Tikal story. Sonic and Tikal admit their love for each other,on time to assist the Guardians and Sonic's friends in stopping Eggman's new scheme using the power of an ancient dark entity. Sex, rape and extreme violence.Final chap
1. Chp 1 What Is and What Is Not

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown **

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned.

**Character Ages**

Sonic: 18

Tails: 15

Knuckles: 20

Tikal: 18

Shadow: 53( cuz he looks so young anyway)

Silver: 19

Amy: 17

Blaze: 17

Cream: 14

**Chapter 1-What Is and What Is Not**

_Sonic's POV_

It started on a simple day of my life. Just finished my runs in the city of Station Square after stopping one of Eggman's robots from robbing a bank. I swear, that guy never takes a break, never in hell. Unfortunately for him, I'm always ready for him, 'cus I got nothing better to do. Anyway, I made my way on the train to the Mystic Ruins, where my best bud Tails and my recent, yet cold friends Shadow and Silver had taken residence in the same home. This encouraged Tails to build up his house for that purpose. Didn't matter much to me, I liked sleeping on the nice tree outside of the house, that's just me. Tails was out in the driveway, doing something to the Tornado when I arrived.

Sonic: Man, Tails. Working on the Tornado again? You really should expand your daily routine to include something other than mechanics.

Tails: Yeah, I'm going out with Cream a little later so I decided to do this to pass the time.

Sonic: Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later okay?

Tails: Sure, catch ya later.

I nearly forgot that Cream and Tails were dating. It was weird, but I guess I'm not one to talk. Recently, I had been going out with Blaze and Amy alternately. The thing is, I told them that was what would go down and they were cool with it. Giving attention to both wasn't difficult at all. Pretty much they label me as a generous playboy, which irks me even though I know it's true. Anyway, I went over to the large pyramid-like structure in the jungle area to look around for something to do. I came here a lot to think and just look over the ruins in awe. A strange light was coming out of it, so I thought "what the hell?" and ran up.

Sonic: Hmm, this is weird. I wonder why the ruins are glowing. Maybe something is happening here? Here we go!

I ran inside and into the blinding light. Somewhere along the line I must've blanked out for whatever reason but when I awoke, I was back in the past Mystic Ruins, which meant one thing. Tikal…

Sonic: Hmm..I wonder if she's around at the moment. Strange, this seems so different than last time. Is this still the past Mystic Ruins?

As I walked around, the echidnas all seemed to notice my existence. This didn't happen before, so I was a little freaked out. They knew who I was, what I do and offered so many kind words of praise. As I reached the main temple grounds I saw the Chief, Tikal's father. His white beard with his red dreads always amused me when I thought of it.

Chief: Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. What brings you here, child?

Sonic: Umm…you mean you didn't call me or needed to tell me anything? I mean, the temple back home was glowing so I thought…

Chief: I don't recall needing to tell you anything. Anyway, feel free to walk around if you like.

Sonic: Umm, sure. Thanks. What the…?

The glowing gate I came from was nowhere in sight. This concerned me only a little, since that gave me more incentive to take a look around. As I rounded the corner, I saw Tikal; the echidna girl who helped me beat Perfect Chaos in Station Square a while back.

Tikal: Huh? Sonic, it is you.

Sonic: Oh hey, Tikal. Did you want to see me about….

I couldn't finish my sentence, since she caught me off-guard with a strong embrace. I'd only consider us close friends since Chaos was taken care of, but I didn't expect this. She wore the same clothes I'd remembered of her, a golden tiara, a patterned skirt and white top, blue bracelets and one gold one, a gold necklace and strapped sandals. She broke off and smiled at me before grabbing my hand apparently leading me to the pool where Chaos once resided.

Tikal: I've been waiting to finally see you again, Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks, it's great to see you again too, Tikal. Was there anything you needed to tell me?

Tikal: Yes, there is something important I wanted to tell you, Sonic.

She was looking at me and coming closer until the front of my shoes touched hers. I was feeling a little nervous and I wasn't sure why. I mean, we were friends, so there wasn't any reason to be nervous. I was thinking that to myself as she was finally telling me what was on her mind.

Tikal: I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Huh? Tikal….I….I don't know what to say….I mean….uhh

I was scrambling with words. I never thought I would hear that from anyone but Amy, let alone Tikal. I wasn't sure how to react to her sudden affection except to come to terms with myself. I admit that I found Tikal to be attractive and a very nice girl, but I never thought she would like me like this. Needless to say, I found myself to be in love with her too, and I wanted to tell her that right now.

Sonic: Tikal, I feel the same way as you, yet it took me till now to realize it. I thought we were just close friends but I guess what I thought wasn't what we both feel. I feel so bad not considering these feelings that…

Tikal: Shhh, it's all right. Sonic, can you prove to me your affections?

I wasn't how to do that, so I did what I knew how to do. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her close to me until our eyes met. Suddenly, she pushed her lips onto my own, pushing her tongue in at the same time. I did the same, our tongues lashing from within until we broke from that kiss two minutes later.

Tikal: Wow, that was great.

Sonic: I know what you mean. Now what do you want me to do?

Tikal: Look here.

I watched as a light screen appeared to show Eggman, but he looked different. His body looked to emanate a dark aura and his army of robots was covered in the same energy. The whole scene looked disturbing up until it dissipated. After witnessing that, I stared at Tikal with both concern and interest.

Sonic: What's going on with Eggman? That new look is not doing any justice for him.

Tikal: Yes, it would appear that Eggman has amassed the power of true darkness within himself. It can only mean trouble if he manages to attain even more power. How he got this horrid power makes no sense, yet the problem is in the power itself. He can control it, so normal means of dealing with him will prove to be useless.

Sonic: What about the Chaos Emeralds? Can we use those?

Tikal: Yes, but remember, they were scattered once more and by the time you all find them again, he may have taken control over a majority of the world. Thus we need a new plan. I've been trying to find anything that could help, but haven't found anything. I'm not sure what to do…

Sonic: If there is something I can do to make you feel at ease about this matter until we can figure out how to stop him, I'm willing to do anything to help you, to save the world again. Just say the word, Tikal.

Tikal: Sonic….make love to me, here in the pool.

I hadn't expected that at all. I hadn't engaged in sex at all before now. I mean, I've seen it before but I never thought about doing it. Hearing that request from Tikal made me a little nervous, so I wanted to be a little clear with her on the situation beforehand, just to be safe.

Sonic: In the pool?

Tikal: Don't worry. The water is shrouded with a magic energy that keeps it clean. No problems will develop from that.

Sonic: Should I use this condom?

Tikal: No, that's unnecessary. It will only get in the way.

Sonic: I…just don't want to hurt you, that's all.

Tikal: Sonic…it's okay. I trust you with my body. Will you do it?

Sonic: Yes…I'll do it for you, Tikal.

Once more our lips locked together as we slowly stepped into the center of the pool. The water reached my knees so it wasn't very deep, but since I'm not really a lover of water, I needed to adjust. I was glad that I already put my shoes, socks and gloves on the edge before going in. I slowly got her skirt off and did the same with her top. She already left her jewelry on the edge as well, so all that was left was her bra and panties, both of which were of a sand-like color. I got those off and set them with her other clothes before I returned to her. There she stood before me, naked as all creation, a beauty beyond comparison. Her body radiated with a light of hope and pure-heartedness

Sonic: Tikal, you're so beautiful. I haven't the words to describe your beauty, yet I also sense your strong spirit. You are perfect.

Tikal: You really think so, Sonic?

Sonic: I would never lie to you, Tikal. It's not about the outside, but the inside.

Tikal: That is so sweet of you. Come to me, Sonic.

Sonic: Okay, I gonna be as gentle as I can.

I kissed her passionately as I massaged her back. She purred with happiness as I rubbed her back softly and moved my kisses down her body until I reached her breasts. Large swells tipped with crimson beauty, I commented, as I kissed on them before moving to her belly. I soon reached her womanhood and licked it slowly and gently, causing her to moan loudly.

Sonic: Are you all right?

Tikal: Yes, I'm okay. Go on, please…

I continued to go until I moved up to her face again. She was blushing with such an innocent smile on her face. It eased my current nervousness as she moved her hand to my shaft and massaged it until it was long and stiff. She was now kissing down my body, lightly nipping on my nipples before facing me again.

Sonic: Should I go in now?

Tikal: I want you, Sonic. Go inside of me. I'm waiting for you.

Sonic: Okay, here it comes.

I moved closer to her until the head of my shaft had reached her vagina. It felt so warm and soft as I slowly pushed myself into her. Her moans were in sync with my groans until I made it all the way. Now I picked up my speed as I began to thrust into her in a steady rhythm. I held her left leg up as I intensified my thrusts, going into her faster and harder. I stopped for a moment and turned her around until her back was to my face. Then I hooked my arms under her thighs as I rose her up. I positioned my shaft for entrance into her anus and made it in, though it was tight inside.

Sonic: Gah….oh man….you're so tight, Tikal…ahh

Tikal: Ohh…yes…that's it, Sonic….fuck me….

My thrusts were in sync with hers as I drove myself into her ass repeatedly. I wasn't sure if I could go too long with this as it did hurt. I stopped to catch my breath and to check on Tikal before I continued. Eventually, I set her down on her knees as I grabbed hold of her hips to continue. My speed was very high, so the passion only intensified as we went on until I couldn't take it too much longer.

Sonic: Oh, god. I…I think I'm gonna blow, Tikal. Argh….

Tikal: Inside me, Sonic. Come inside of me! AHHH….

Sonic: Ahhh…TIIKKAALL!

Tikal: SSOONNIICC!

That was it. The session was over right there in the pool as my fluids and hers flowed out of her ass and majestically into the pool. Sparkles shone in the sunlight in the spot where it landed before the water was clean again. The both of us were panting slowly as I held onto her hips, her dreads dipping slightly in the water as we stood there. I picked her up into my arms and slowly walked out of the pool before I reached my limit and slowly dropped onto the ground. Tikal wrapped her arms around me as she slept soundly, purring like a kitten. I stroked her hair for a while until I fell asleep, unknowing that this was far from over.

_That's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping that this is a couple no one thought of. Next chapter will have another scene with Sonic and Tikal before switching over to Tails and Cream as Eggman's new scheme is unveiled. Stay tuned and let me know what you think._


	2. Chp 2 Keeping and Forgetting

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned.

**Chapter 2-Keeping and Forgetting**

_Tikal's POV_

It was a wonderful feeling I had as I snuggled up against Sonic's warm body. He had fallen asleep so soundly, no snoring, groaning or anything. As I held him close, I thought of a couple of things. The first being how I was going to let my father know. He never is too calm in terms of the activities I engage in and he was hoping I would fall in love with Echide. Echide was a greenish-colored echidna and an absolute player. I'd seen him around the city and area with other women, playing with them and fucking up with them, even after my father told him of me. At first I didn't care about that since I messed around with a few guys myself before I remembered Sonic. When he actually asked to have a night with me, however, I slapped the shit out of his face. Afterwards, he actually stopped hanging around girls, as if that was why I slapped him. Regardless, I wasn't happy with him and never spoke or engaged in anything with him since then, a couple of weeks to be precise. The second thing that worried me was the situation with the evil scientist and his darkness. The darkness was recognizable as the _NecrosAngriDoragTre_, an ancient cursed dark spell applied to a heart without any goodness. He clearly abandoned his humanity in favor of the darkness, yet he is capable of controlling it. If only I could remember that damn weapon that could beat this evil…I'll need to investigate in the morning. I looked outside for a moment and realized it was still night, maybe a few hours before morning. I looked back down at Sonic, his innocence and warmth causing excitement to go all over my body until I wasn't able to hold it in. I gently pushed his head up and pulled it slowly toward my chest. His lips touched the nipple of my left breast before he registered and begun sucking. It was a wonderful feeling as he did so, a feeling that I never felt any other time I'd done this.

Tikal: Ugh…that feels so good. Harder, Sonic, harder…

He did so with such speed, I thought my breast would spray as soon as he stopped. He stopped sucking and his head fell in between my breasts. I squeezed them, moving his head in between them quickly, but not so much that he couldn't breathe. After I released his head, he fell backward on the bed, lying on his back. I moved back and looked at his erection, sharp and hard. My back was to his face as I sucked on his cock, doing it in a steady rhythm as I went up and down.

Sonic: Ahh…Tikal, it feels nice…ahh

He tried his hardest to keep from unleashing his fluids but I wasn't about to let him win, so I continued until he couldn't hold it in. He cummed so majestically in my mouth as some of it flowed out on his member.

Tikal: Ahh, so delicious. Don't worry about it, I love your taste. Mmmmm…

I licked it off my fingers, face, and chest and off of his cock as I turned around to see his blushing face. I moved back toward his shaft and positioned my anus over it as I slowly made my way toward it. Once it made entrance, I rode him like a bull, holding myself up with my hand as I went on.

Sonic: Tikal, it hurts a little…ahhh….ahhhh

Tikal: Ahh, yes! Am I tight on you, Sonic? Ahh, ahh, ahh!

Sonic: Oh, man….the pain is going away…ahhh! Ahhhh!

Tikal: You love it, Sonic? Harder!

Pure emotion took over as I increased my speed until I was going so fast, the sounds of impact on his flesh sounded like really fast and loud heartbeats. I did stop after five or so minutes to check on Sonic and then I got off of him, since I had my own duties to attend to. After washing off, I quickly got dressed and was ready to get going. Sonic was still panting on the bed when I looked at him.

Tikal: Okay, Sonic. I'm going to attend to some things and I'll be right back. In the meantime, relax here and please don't go outside until I get back, okay?

Sonic: Sure, anything for you.

Tikal: Hee hee, okay. I'll see you later, sexy.

We kissed passionately, playing with our tongues until I broke off, not before he lightly smacked my ass as I was out. I loved the naughty nature he rarely got. I made my way to the main temple and entered the meeting room, a large room with a long rectangular jewel-encrusted table with silver seats, the gold ones for my father and myself.

Chief: My fellow guardians of the past, the evil developing must be stopped soon. If it is allowed to spread, disastrous results will surely befall the planet.

Guardian 1: We must search for the sacred blade that can cleanse the evil before too much damage is done!

Guardian 2: Are you Insane! No one knows where it is, plus the records of the sword are lost! We haven't the time to search for that!

Guardian 3: We cannot repeat past mistakes and attempt to use the Master Emerald for assistance! But what?

Echide: It is obvious that the blue hedgehog is who he wants so maybe if we surrender him…

Guardian 4: Now YOU'RE crazy! We can't soil our honor! In any case, what would that do! Hold him off for maybe a few days until he decides to conquer everything! That hedgehog has risked his life for the sake of all beings, to betray him would be to betray all that is good!

Guardians: Yeah, what the fuck is your problem! Are you nuts! That won't solve anything! We'd all be cursed if we did that! He's trying to kill us all off! He'd sell out the whole community if he was allowed to!

I looked at Echide with utter scorn at his remark. Why would he suggest selling out Sonic, my love, to that evil bastard for only temporary reprieve of the suffering? I had every intention to kill him right there, but with my father nearby, I didn't want to.

Chief: Enough! It is true what you all are saying. We can't abandon Sonic The Hedgehog, right?

Guardians: Yeah! Never! No way in Hell!

Chief: We simply must ask for his assistance in the struggle against the darkness.

Guardian 1: Yet to drag him into this would be certain death, wouldn't it?

Guardian 2: As long as the Chaos Emeralds are within the world, that won't be a problem.

Guardian 3: The sword, though, is a factor that would increase the chances of victory…

Guardian 4: We can't find the fucking sword! God knows if we could, we would find it!

Tikal: Why don't we look up the local historian for info on the sword?

Guardian 4: Wait, that's it! He should know something about DevastineDivinier!

Guardian 3: Unfortunately, Echide here pissed off the old geezer the other night and he refuses to see any of us until he apologizes, and of course the motherfucker refuses to do just that!

Echide: Fuck him, I could find the sword myself and give it to Tikal as a wedding gift!

Guardian 2: Wedding? She done fucked with a few of the guardians already, Echide! What makes you think she'd like YOU?

Guardian 1: God knows she might have done it with Sonic too!

Chief: I doubt that my daughter would engage in such forbidden arts as cross-breeding.

Guardian 3: Most of us did it! Why can't she?

Fuck those ancient rules. I figured the incident of a hundred years ago would have taught my father how powerful love is. My grandmother always told me the story of the young couple of an echidna girl and male hedgehog that fell in love and die together to get away from the ostracizing guardians. My father never seemed so tight on that issue before. Maybe he found out…no, he couldn't have.

Guardian 2: Chief, you know we most of us have abandoned that forbidden art rule in favor of cross-breeding. Let her be. She does what she wants regardless of the rules anyway!

Guardian 4: Enough on that issue! Another issue with our community is the raping of Relisa. She said five young echidnas did her in, so why the hell can't we find them!

Guardian 3: They may be Echide's friends. Hell, he may even be involved in it!

Echide; Have you any proof?

Guardian 1: Fuck proof! You're around the females 247, Echide! Who wouldn't suspect you of being an offender? Huh? Answer me that! Anyone!

Chief: Okay! That will do for today. Rest on each other's thoughts for now until the next meeting. Until then, dismissed!

Soon, after hearing complaints and cheers from friends and acquaintances alike, it was my father and I left. He looked very calm so I decided now was as good a time as ever to tell him the truth.

Tikal: Father, please listen to me.

Chief: Have you really been having sex with other guardians, my daughter?

Tikal: I've ceased those activities, Father.

Chief: Then what else could be bothering you?

Tikal: Father, I don't love Echide. He has no emotional attraction towards me, neither I to him. I don't want to be with him forever…

Chief: Tikal….you haven't cross-bred, have you?

Tikal: …..I'm so sorry. I should've told you earlier….

Chief: …..Who is it…the one you love?

Tikal: Sonic, Father. Sonic The Hedgehog.

Chief: …..Well, if you truly feel this way about him….then you have my consent.

Tikal: Oh, Father!

We embraced with family love to show the trust we had within ourselves. I hadn't even noticed someone else inside until I heard the door close. After that father-daughter moment, I went outside, only to be greeted by Echide.

Echide: Tikal, explain yourself.

Tikal: To who, you? Get out of my way.

Echide: Not until you tell me what's going on.

Tikal: I already told you I don't like you, why do you still torment me?

Echide: How could you betray the ancient customs! You can't cross-breed!

Tikal: Oh, so I can't fuck whoever I want? You would know about that, wouldn't you!

Echide: Okay, so I have a bad history as a womanizer, but you're a whore and a cross-breeder! What will your father think!

Tikal: He's quite fine with it, thank you.

As I walked past, he grabbed my wrist and held tightly. I forgot how strong he was for an asshole. Tried as I did, I couldn't break free. He turned me around to face him, his eyes blazing with both fury and desire. I knew what he had in mind and to tell the truth, I didn't care. The first time I had sex with him, he didn't impress me at all. No passion, no pain, I barely managed to orgasm. So this wouldn't be a big deal at all. Still, I didn't get too much enjoyment out of the thought of being raped either.

Tikal: I'll scream if you don't release my hand.

Echide: Don't bother. Guys!

His four friends arrived on the scene, four little eleven year-olds who seemed to have gotten mixed up with him. The fear in their eyes led me to believe that they didn't enjoy this at all.

Tikal: So you did rape Relisa! You forced these boys to help you!

Echide: Of course! And you're the next one, Tikal!

Tikal: Shit, Let me go now!

He was of course bull-headed and didn't listen to me as he carried me to a secluded spot by the lake. He did all the work, tying my legs and arms and gagging me before we reached the destination. He also took great pleasure in ripping of my clothing, staring down my naked body. Since I didn't see him for a month of so, my body underwent some changes as did his. His dangling cock was a little longer, but nothing special. The younger boys stripped themselves before me, but failed to impress me. He lifted the gag off of my mouth soon after.

Tikal: Grr, you bastard.

Echide: Tikal, you are so beautiful. Surely you see my physique has changed since last we met.

Tikal: You think I give a damn why?

Echide: 'Cause this time, I will give you a fun time. Right, guys?

Boys:……..

Tikal: How could you force these boys to do this? Do you have any idea what will happen to them if the council finds out?

Echide: Unlike Relisa, by the time I'm done with you, you won't want to tell!

The young boys had had some strength because they cut the ropes and lifted me on top of Echide until they put me on his chest, my back to his face. He then moved my ass to his hardened cock and pushed it in.

Tikal: Grr…ahh!

Echide: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!

The other boys joined in on this madness, one pushing his cock into my mouth, two of them sucking and squeezing my breasts and the last one pushing into my vagina. The pain I was feeling wasn't physical or emotional pain. It was a matter of my pride that hurt, being sexually abuse in a matter that wasn't major at all. Even now, the feelings were absent, the pain diminished quickly and it was like nothing was going on for me.

_Echide's POV_

She had a tight ass, her tits were simply huge and awesome and her body was simply perfect. When I made it inside of her, it was heaven. It felt so good within her as I pushed hard and swiftly into her. After a while, the boys were done and ran away, so it was me and Tikal. I sat up and stretched her legs a little as I grabbed hold of her breasts and squeeze them as I thrust into her. It was a wonderful feeling when I pushed into her vagina shortly afterwards, her light scream pleasing to my ear. Suddenly, I felt I was going to blow so I pulled out and sprayed all over her face and her back as a souvenir.

Echide: Have that as a reminder, bitch. Ha ha ha!

I slapped her ass before I left her there until I would return a little later to continue controlling her body. After that session, I knew she wouldn't be able to move.

_Tikal's POV_

Fifteen minutes. He only lasted for roughly fifteen minutes before it was all over. I jumped in the lake to get his mess off of my body and then put on my clothing. He was in for it the next time I saw him. Needless to say, I let the council know what happened before I made my way back to my home. Before that, I visited my friend Relisa, the purple echidna whom Echide raped earlier.

Relisa: Tikal! Are you okay?

Tikal: Yeah. Don't worry, Echide's in for it now.

Relisa: Really?

Tikal: Yup. Well, I must be off.

_Sonic's POV_

My lower body was still a little sore, but it healed up immediately. I never felt so good before in my life, yet the inevitable truth would soon arise. If Tikal's father found out about this, who knows what would happen to her. I didn't care what would happen to me since I'm just as responsible. I could've stopped her at any time but I didn't. Anyway, the other issue was with my other friends and especially the girls. I would come clean to them whenever I could, tell them of the relationship I'm in. I owe them that and I owe it to Tikal to be honest. I sat down to think on things a little more clearly, pondering on how to stop Eggman, how to tell the Chief and my friends and my own emotions.

_Tikal's POV_

In some respects, I did agree that I used to be a whore, but that was behind me. I truly loved and cared for Sonic and refused to let anything get in the way of our relationship. I was aware of his lifestyle as a bit of a playboy and thought of it as something that made us more alike. I made it back to my house and opened the door, only to be greeted by a strong hug and kiss from Sonic. He'd been missing me as I did with him today. Because the rape didn't traumatize me, I forgot it quickly and returned the feelings he had. I tasted his insides and saliva, pushing my tongue deeper in his mouth toward his throat. As we did this, I was pushing him backwards towards the bed until we were on it, still embraced and kissing until I broke it for air.

Sonic: "Pant, Pant" Man, Tikal. That was awesome.

Tikal: "Pant, Pant" You haven't gotten everything yet…

Sonic: Wait, Tikal. I think I'm having thoughts on us and the moments we have. I'm concerned about you and I don't want your father to hurt you because of me…

Tikal: You needn't worry on that. I told my father and he seemed okay on it. He just needs to adjust, that's all. I have no regrets on what we did. The love and passion we feel is real, right?

Sonic: Tikal…I love you. You are so right. I regret nothing either.

Tikal: I love you too. Now then…

I stood before him as he sat on the bed watching me intently. I was swaying my hips from side to side with sex appeal implied as I slowly slid off my top and bra, doing the same with my sandals, skirt and underwear. I opened my legs and exposed my vagina and anus to him as I pulled off my undies and skirt. Now I stood bare before him, swaying my naked body slowly as my breasts swayed with the rhythm. I saw his penis hardening up until it was straight and long, majestically blue and shiny. He covered it with his hands embarrassingly so I came over and embraced him, kissing him as I did before until I stopped and looked into his green eyes.

Tikal: Are you hungry?

Sonic: Umm…welll…just a little.

Tikal: Okay, wait here.

I carried some fruits over to the bedroom and we ate them while discussing our personal info. We talked of the things that we both liked and disliked, found out each other's breaking points and simply talked to each other. I loved talking with him because it seemed that we were on the same wavelength and it seemed that were indeed a perfect match. I had the feeliing that everything was going to be perfect for us...

_That's the end of this chapter, readers. Next, Tikal's father intervenes and causing utmost misfortune for the couple, nearly destroying what they had and endangering Tikal's heart himself. Thanks to those who enjoy and please review !_


	3. Chp 3 Intervention and Forgiveness

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned.

**Chapter 3-Intervention and Forgiveness**

_Elder's POV_

As I sat in my chair, watching the sun set in the mountains nearby, I began to think of my daughter Tikal's decision to cross-breed. I thought and grew angrier at the sheer thought of my only daughter ending her life in the sake of love as the couple a century ago. My anger peaked until I noticed my hands buried into the arms of my chair…

Elder: I wouldn't allow this…I won't let her throw her life away.

_Tikal's POV_

The shimmering pool that I bathe had an unusual euphoric feel to it when I stepped in to wash myself. The other night was simply so wonderful that I didn't want him to stop when he did. Yet, it was better for us both though, since he fell asleep in my arms and I held him closely. As I thought of that night, I giggled a little to myself as I finished up my bath. Suddenly, ripples in the water formed around me. I turned to see the God of Destruction himself, Chaos, before me. He'd been gone for some unknown reason and showed up only when dark times were ahead of us.

Tikal: Chaos? What are you doing here?

Chaos:…..Guardian Tikal. Ill winds plague us all. Among the other Guardians lies a corrupted one.

Tikal: Corrupted? You mean one of us has been tainted by the _NecrosAngriDoragTre_?

Chaos: Correct. However, it has hidden itself deeply within its victim as to not be sensed by myself. Have you not sensed it?

Tikal: No, I haven't. Maybe if we combine our sensual power, we can find out who it is.

Chaos: That may just work.

Both Chaos and I concentrated our power into a single source and searched the whole area for the corrupted one. After a few minutes, the identity of the corrupted guardian was discovered. I was unable to speak for a little while as I tried to believe that this was the truth.

Tikal: Echide? _He's_ the corrupted guardian?

Chaos: Correct. He aids the dark side unknowingly, walking about with the stench of evil and malicious desire. The _NecrosAngriDoragTre _feeds on malicious feelings and grows in power using those feelings.

Tikal: That would be understandable, seeing as his history as a womanizer and rapist is evident.

Chaos: It is obvious that he doesn't realize the danger he causes to the entire community, for if the dark energies grow too high, he will become the darkness itself, manifested into a form beyond frightening sight. You must be cautious of this man, Guardian Tikal.

Tikal: Of course.

Chaos: Also, about the hedgehog and your decision to be with him….

Tikal: What, are you going to tell me that it's wrong to be with him?

Chaos: Quite the opposite, actually. I encourage this action by you and wish only the best. I am fond of the blue hedgehog myself and feel that you have made the right choice.

Tikal: Hee hee, thank you, Chaos.

Chaos: I must leave once more but remember that I am watching over you all…..

With that said, he dissolved into the water and wasn't seen at all. The words he told me and the confidence in my relationship that he bestowed upon me made me feel really good. I finished my bath and was on my way back home when my good friend Skye caught up with me. Skye was a yellow echidna with a blue Mohawk and red wings on his back. He only wore blood-red pants and green sandals and his dreads were tipped with blue arrowheads. In terms of personality, Skye kept to himself, strictly business type of guy with plenty of time to himself.

Tikal: Hey, Skye. What's up with you?

Skye: Not much. The Elder, rather your father, wishes to speak with you. He said it was important.

Tikal: Oh, okay. Thank you for the heads-up, Skye.

I ran straight for my father's home, a large building on the far side of town. I wasn't sure why he had such a big house since he only uses two out of the eight rooms present inside. I got inside and he was in the middle of the living room, waiting for me.

Tikal: Father, I have arrived. What's wrong?

Elder: Tikal….the other day, I gave you my full consent to be with Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?

Tikal: Yes, Father. Why do you ask?

Elder: I take back my decision.

Tikal: What? But why?

Elder: You recall the couple of a century's past that was of a male hedgehog and female echidna. They were very happy until they were being ostracized by nearly every Guardian in the community. In order to be happy, they made love to each other in the Serene Fields to the west of our city and drove a large sword through both their hearts while they were connected to each other. When they were found, they were buried together, yet the general public rethought their actions towards the couple and regretted their actions. I, on the other hand, realized that this was the fate that awaited anyone who cross-breeds.

Tikal: What! You don't understand the true lesson involved with that couple's demise? They were proving that they would love each other no matter what anyone said!

Elder: Tikal! It's you who doesn't get it. You are my only daughter and I care too much about you to let you perish like that…

Tikal: FATHER!

Elder: ENOUGH! Listen to me for once. You are never to see or be with Sonic the Hedgehog ever again. Do you understand? Tell him the same thing and never be together.

Tikal:……How could you?

I ran out of his house, cupping my face to hide my tears as I made my way back. I didn't understand my father and hoped that he would've thought more carefully of that tale. It was lightly drizzling but I ignored it as I made my way back to my home to break it to Sonic…

_Elder's POV_

Shit. That should've gone better that it did. I knew that she truly loves him and I had no ill will towards Sonic at all, yet law is law and I wouldn't allow my daughter to fall because of her emotions. I knew she would understand eventually, but for now I would see how things developed.

_Sonic's POV_

There was light rain and I grew worried about Tikal being out there so I was going to go look for her. This was unnecessary, since she showed up and wrapped her arms around me, kissing me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sonic: Tikal, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much?

Tikal: Sonic, I'm so sorry! We…we….

Sonic: Shhh, shhh, it's okay Tikal. Calm down and tell me…

Tikal: WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE!

Sonic: Huh! But…but why!

Tikal: I'm so sorry, Sonic! Please, just…just go….

Sonic: …….

I did as she asked, since to say anything now would upset her more than she already was. I didn't want to do that, giving what we're both going through. I couldn't understand what would cause this, but I decided that maybe….it was for the best. The rain got harder but I didn't pay attention to it, as I ran at full speed outside of the city to a secluded field. There, I simply stood there, looking at the ground and feeling the raindrops pelt me until I looked up into the dark grayish sky with fury.

Sonic: GODDAMN IT ALL! WHY? WHY DID IT COME TO THIS! WWWWHHHHHHYYYYY……….?

I dropped on my knees and pounded my fists on the ground mercilessly until they began to hurt. I looked at my hands; my gloves slightly brown do to my beating of the dirt, tears flowing onto my hands along with the rain. This would prove to be the worst day of my life.

_Tikal's POV_

I lifted my head from my pillow, slight damp from my wet head and the immense crying I just did, and looked out the window. The rain had slowed down a lot until it was nothing more than drizzle. I couldn't believe what I did just a few moments ago. It was horrible, and the thought of it made my heart hurt like hell. I simply stared out the window with worry and sadness, all for my lost love. To just leave him in the rain was terrible and I wanted to be with him so much.

Tikal: We were so close…so fucking close….damn it all…..Why? Why did this have to happen to us…? We were so perfect, our love was so strong, only to be cut down by my insidious father! Goddamn it all to hell…..

After a few minutes I calmed down and fell asleep, dreaming of us again. We were so happy in a field of tall grass, rolling around and simply enjoying this moment. He stroked my hair softly, making me grab hold of him and purr seductively. We were about to kiss when I was awaken by a knock on my door.

Relisa: Tikal! We must go to the meeting today!

Tikal:…..I'm on my way.

We were both silent as we walked over to the meeting temple. Relisa was a purple echidna with a long red dress that left one shoulder unprotected. Her bracelets were yellow and her dreads were highlighted with green. Her sky-blue eyes were full of understanding and worry as she looked at me before stopping.

Relisa: Tikal….? What happened to you?

Tikal: …….I don't want to talk about it, Relisa.

Relisa: Oh….all right. I am worried about you, though.

Tikal: …….thank you for your concern.

Once we were inside, I saw my father, looking over some papers before the meeting. I was so upset that I couldn't look at him without feeling the need to cry, so I chose to keep my eyes on the blue and green bracelet Sonic made me himself. That made me feel a little okay as the meeting went on.

Guardian 1: Well, I believe that the evil doctor's power is growing rapidly. We must take action!

Guardian 2: With WHAT? We ain't got the muthafuckin' sword so how the fuckin' hell are we gonna "take ACTION!"

Guardian 3: There is no need to snap at each other! We need to be working together, not against each other!

Guardian 4: Fuck that shit! We need to suppress the _NecrosAngriDoragTre_ as fast as possible! Without the sword!

Elder: Impossible. We need the DevastineDivinier in order to win this. That is absolute.

All the guardians were arguing feverously until the meeting ended. I walked outside by myself, hoping to see Sonic run past or standing somewhere. I didn't, and as if things couldn't get worse…

Echide: Hey, babe. Where's your hot hog?

Tikal: ……..just back off before I rip your fucking head off……

Echide: ……Tikal? Hey, wait! What's wrong with you?

Tikal: GO AWAY!

For once he actually listened to me and walked in the opposite direction. I really didn't mean to be so harsh, but I couldn't help it. I went home and simply sat until the sun went down. I truly wished Sonic would be with me as I slept, to make me feel like heaven. That wasn't going to happen…not now…not ever.

_Sonic's POV_

It had been at least two weeks since I'd last heard Tikal say those words to me. " WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE!" was the last thing that registered to me and the hole in my heart that she left was painful. I tried to figure out why she would suddenly say that and came to the conclusion that it wasn't her intention.

Sonic: Tikal….I miss you so much. Shit……I wish I could see her…….

I wanted that more than anything in the world. I was able to sustain myself by eating the fruit Tikal showed was good in the nearby forest. I always replanted the seeds to continue the cycle a little more as I pondered my situation. Since the portal back to my time was inaccessible at the moment, my choice of entertainment was either talking and hanging out with Tikal or running around the area. Now it was simply running, and that wasn't as enjoyable as usual. My only love was taken from me and there was nothing I could do but give her some space and hope for the best.

_Tikal's POV_

I was simply washing myself in the shimmering pool as usual, exactly four weeks since I'd last seen Sonic. I was even beginning to forget what he looked like and relied on the bracelet he gave me to remind me. I looked at myself in the reflection, my body looking slightly slimmer that normal. Two weeks ago, I simply stopped eating as much as usual for some reason. I figured it was because of our break-up, since I'd already gotten my birth control session with Dr. Riscolere taken care of. I suddenly felt hands grasping my breasts and thought it might have been Sonic.

Tikal: Sonic? Is that you?

Echide: Naw, it's Echide. Your _true _love.

Tikal: "sigh" what do you want now?

Echide: ……….to talk with you.

He let go of me and I turned to his face. He was serious now, looking into my eyes and nothing else. I knew it was killing him so I wanted to make this fast.

Tikal: About what?

Echide: Look, Tikal. I know what's going on. I know why you're upset.

Tikal: If so, why did you touch me?

Echide: To make you feel better. Listen, I'm sorry for being an ass all the time, but right now I'm not. Now, I know what happened with the Elder's decision to keep you away from Sonic.

Tikal: How did you…?

Echide: You act like it wasn't all over your face. I understand what it feels like to have a broken heart, but you need to understand that forgetting to eat will only kill you. Then what is longing for Sonic worth if you aren't around for him to see you? Well?

Tikal: ………..

Echide: Now think about what I said and if you need someone to comfort you at night, I'm available.

Tikal: ………….thank you Echide. I really appreciate that.

Echide: No problem. And I really am sorry…

He left silently and I was left by myself once more, thinking of what he said. It was all true, but I didn't care. I knew that seeing Sonic was the only thing that would make me happy.

_Elder's POV_

Six weeks of silence from my daughter. I didn't expect this to last as long as it has and knew it was getting worse.

Elder: It's for the best. It's for her own protection and Sonic's too. I must remain strong for the both of them.

Skye: Is it really, Elder?

I turned to see Skye near the doorway. A close friend of mine, he knew Tikal as well and originally I thought it was he who would take her heart.

Elder: When did you arrive, Skye?

Skye: A few minutes ago. Elder, this has gone on far enough. Please listen to reason and talk to your daughter. She needs you now more than ever.

Elder: My decision was for the best…

Skye: Your _decision_ is _killing her!_

Elder: What…?

Skye: I've seen her around the city, sir. Tikal has not been eating as much as she should, her body becoming thinner with each passing week. This depressing situation you've placed on her is causing Tikal to neglect her health.

Elder: It can't be….it can't.

Skye: She needs Sonic and he needs Tikal. They are both suffering emotionally because of what's _best for them_! Elder, you don't know goddamn well what's best for them! You're so stuck on the past that you're letting the future perish before your eyes, and you don't care at all!

Elder: Have….have I really been neglecting what she truly wants in favor for what I want?

Skye: Yes, I'm afraid so….talk to her. Please.

Elder: …..bring her to me, Skye. I will talk with her and set things right. It is time to stop living in the past.

Skye: Good show, sir. Good show.

He did so without a second thought, rushing out the door and deploying his wings as he took off to find my daughter. About five or so minutes later, he was here with Tikal. I looked at her and cursed myself for making my daughter like this.

Elder: Tikal, why aren't you eating as much as necessary?

Tikal: ………

Skye: Now is as good a time as ever to set things right, sir.

Elder: Of course. Tikal, listen well. Over the past six weeks of this issue, I've come to realize that you were right. You all were right. I was stuck living in the past, unable to get over the result of strong love in cross-bred couples. I was unable to come to terms with our new age and our new generation, along with the changes that have followed. For this, I apologize to you and to everyone in the community.

Tikal: Father…….

Elder: Tikal, my only daughter, I have seen the error of my ways. I don't know what's best for you. Only you know what's best for you. To that end, I resent my statement that caused this in the first place. You have proven how much you love Sonic the Hedgehog and have my _true _consent to be with him. I support you all the way and beg for your forgiveness.

Tikal: Father…….thank you so much!

She hugged me tightly and I stroked her head. This was the family love we had and although our lives were rocky, this is what kept us strong. After that she ran out to look for Sonic as I prayed for her.

Elder:" All mighty ones who watch our heads, who govern, police and please the dead, grant my daughter your godly protection, as she goes off to meet her expectations. Give her strength and gods bless her."

_Tikal's POV_

I knew where I was going. I just had a good feeling as to where Sonic was. Outside of the city was a forest and grassy field that we always relaxed in. That field was where he had to have been. I ran as fast as I could, the sunset giving me the strength to go faster until I reached the spot and saw him. He simply sat there, his legs stretched out covering his face with his hands. He was crying right before my eyes, as I got closer to him.

Tikal: Sonic!

Sonic: "sniff" huh? Tikal! Tikal!

Tikal: Oh, Sonic!

I jumped into his arms and he caught me while standing, grabbing hold of me and placing a hand on the back of my head. He lightly stroked it and tears flowed down both our eyes as we stood there, embracing each other after so long.

Sonic: Shhhh, it's….it's okay. Everything will be okay now. We're back together, Tikal. It'll be all right.

Tikal: I know…..I know!

_Sonic's POV_

I held her for sometime until we looked in each other's eyes. It was a sight that almost made me start crying again. I missed her so much and she felt the same way. She was moving up towards my face to kiss me, but then stopped and her arms dropped as she went unconscious.

Sonic: Tikal? Hey, what's wrong? Tikal! TIIKKKAAAALLLLLL!

_That's it, folks, for Chapter Three. Next, Tikal in the Hospital Temple as Sonic reflects on things and the meaning behind Eggman's new power is uncovered. Thanks for any support and until next time!_


	4. Chp 4 Broken and Resurrected

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned.

**Chapter 4- Broken and Resurrected**

_Sonic's POV_

What the hell is going on? We finally get back together only for her to fall unconscious into my arms. She wasn't moving at all and she was breathing heavily so I was starting to panic a little. Bringing up my spirit, I carried her in my arms and ran straight for the temple used as a hospital. The trip took only two minutes to arrive as I dashed inside and stooped to catch my breath.

Sonic: "pant, pant" Someone please help Tikal!

Doctor: Yes, of course. Come with me, quickly.

Sonic: Right. Hang in there, Tikal!

We rushed over to her preferred doctor, Dr. Riscolere. This man was huge, a few inches bigger than me, an orange-colored echidna with a long red robe and a red patterned cap of some kind. His muscles led me to believe that he killed someone before but I kept my thoughts to myself as he came closer.

Riscolere: So, you must be her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?

Sonic: Yes, sir….

Riscolere: Don't worry. I'm Riscolere, her usual physician. We'll take care of her so please wait out here for a while. Are you cool with that?

Sonic: DAMN IT, MAN! JUST HELP HER!

Riscolere: ……..

Sonic: I'm so sorry. I'm just worried about her. We haven't seen each other for six weeks and for her to be like this when we see each other again is just riddling me with stress. I apologize for taking it out on you, Dr. Riscolere.

Riscolere: No worries. Simply relax. I'll have a nurse bring you some tea while I take care of Tikal.

Sonic: Thank you.

_Tikal's POV_

I woke up in a hospital room, my personalized room as a matter of fact. I remembered blanking out for a while when I finally saw Sonic again. As I looked around, I wondered where he was until I noticed my clothes were gone. They were folded neatly on the side in a hamper and as I noticed that, Dr. Riscolere came in.

Riscolere: Your love did that. He is quite the excellent guy. Nearly got in a panic before I got you in the room.

Tikal: Yes, he's a good man. My only one. Ohh….

Riscolere: Lay back now, Tikal. You are very weak from malnourishment.

Tikal: Really? Is it that bad, doctor?

Riscolere: Quite. The nurse is coming with some food so chill.

Tikal: Okay.

Once the nurse came in, it was quite a spread. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice was my most basic meal. After that was some more fruit and a little meat, since I wasn't too crazy about meat. After a few minutes, my doctor came back to tell me what happened.

Riscolere: Over a four week time span, you apparently ceased eating as much as you should have. This malnourishment was steadily growing until the moment that you blanked out. It was a good thing Sonic got you here as fast as he did. Any later and complications would've developed.

Tikal: Can I see him?

Riscolere: Shortly, Tikal. I just need to run the standard procedure of check-up on you before he comes in. Then I want you to rest for the rest of the day.

Tikal: Oh, all right.

He did as he said, checking my belly for and changes since the birth control session I had, check for abnormalities in my private holes and squeezed my nipples to check the breast milk. Afterward, I gave a urine sample and was given the whole procedure until it was all over. Then it was the time for Sonic to come in. He had a nice bouquet of flowers in his hand as well as a nicely polished apple which set down on the table nearby.

Tikal: Hey, what's up?

Sonic: Umm, not much. Tikal, I'm so glad to see you're okay. I was so worried that I didn't know what to….

I grabbed hold of him and locked lips, pushing my tongue into his mouth and tasting him. It was wonderful doing this with him again, I missed it so much. I pulled him closer to me until his chest was on my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his back as I kissed deeper into him until we broke off. Then I stared into those emerald eyes as he stared into my sky-blue eyes. This really was real, the emotions were back and we were together again.

Sonic: I've missed you too, Tikal.

Tikal: I'm glad to be with you again. Want to do a little something here?

Sonic: I'll wait until you are a little better. If you need me, I'll be…uhh.

He sat down on the chair next to me, my hand in his as he slumbered. I guess while I didn't eat a lot, he didn't get a lot of sleep. I moved myself closer to his face until his head touched my chest a little until I fell asleep. I still felt his hand so I knew he was right there with me, offering his protection for me. A little later, I woke up because I had to use the restroom. Sonic was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly got my hand from his grip before I proceeded to the bathroom. The next morning, Dr. Riscolere arrived.

Riscolere: Wow, he's knocked out. Must've lost some sleep while you both had that situation.

Tikal: Yes, we've both been through hell over the last few weeks, but everything should be okay now.

Riscolere: Indeed so, you've recovered quite fast. I guess all you really needed was a bite to eat.

Tikal: Yeah. Say, Riscolere, do I need the herb for the birth control again?

Riscolere: Hmm….Let me check. According to my chart, it's been maybe five weeks since then, so I would advise to do it while you're here.

Tikal: Okay.

This procedure was slightly painful but I needed to do it. Bearing a child in hard times like now would be a bad idea. Basically, they would prepare a cream made by herbs and fruits that would cease pregnancy and rub it gently into my ass and vagina. The pain only lasts for a little while and once it subsides, it feels like a medicated massage in my body.

Riscolere: Are you ready, Tikal?

Tikal: Yes, give it to me.

Sonic, still half-asleep, held onto me as I did to him for support as the procedure went on. I lightly gasped as his finger covered with the cream glided carefully over my sensitive skin. Within a half-hour, it was all over.

Riscolere: Okay, that's it. You can leave at anytime now.

Sonic: Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Riscolere.

Tikal: Yes, thank you, Riscolere.

Riscolere: Anytime. I like you kids being together. A match made in heaven I say. Ha ha haaha!

We left after signing out and proceeded to the pool, so I could get washed up and for some catch up with Sonic: This was going to be an excellent session today.

_Eggman's POV_

I looked out the window of my new base, a large mountainside castle made with marble brick and green windows. My mighty battalion of dark robots lined the front gate, discouraging any entry unless I say so. My power, my mighty dark power was coursing through me as I looked around the outside. I sometimes laugh as I think about how I got my power in the first place. 'Twas a wondrous day of looking through old documents as I searched for a new plan to destroy Sonic and take over the world.

Eggman: Hmm, nothing different at all. Wait, what is this?

I had come across a book covered in a box that I had stolen from an artifact store. The book was labeled "The Dark Deity, NecrosAngriDoragTre", which interested me. When I found the page where I could conjure up the spirit of ancient darkness, I shouted out the incantation.

Eggman: Unholy spirit of total despair, writhing demon of untold sorrow! Heed my wish, nay my command! Grant upon me the gift of evil, the gift of maliciousness, the true gift of darkness! Take my blood as a sacrifice and fill me with the ultimate power, the power of the Netherworld, the strength of DARKNESS!

At that moment, my body was covered with darkness as the spirit seemed intent on devouring me. My will power was mightier and within only a few minutes, everything changed. My outfit was longer, my shirt reaching my knees and my pants stripped with red. My head grew a long mane of jet-black hair and my teeth grew fangs. Finally, for some nostalgia, my eyes glowed red, finishing the demonic look I now have. It was only after I finished the book did I realize my destiny.

Eggman: Heh heh. So, the Echidna Guardian tribe hid this book away centuries ago to prevent you from rising to power. Well, now I possess the power, and those fools, as well as the fools of my world, shall feel the darkness once more. Work with me and the world will feel your presence. This time, Sonic, YOU ARE OUTMATCHED! AHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!

Once that was done, I granted my minions the power of darkness, making them stronger than ever. Soon, the world would know true fear, at the hands of Dr. Eggman!

_Sonic's POV_

Tikal and I proceed to the shimmering pool where we were greeted by Chaos. I hadn't seen Chaos in a while so I decided to strike up some conversation with the God of Watery Death.

Sonic: Hey, Chaos! What's shaking?

Chaos: Nothing much for me. I am glad to see you two together again. To think of the hardships you both had to endure….

Sonic: Hey, no big deal. To tell the truth, the whole thing made our love even stronger than before. It's amazing how the simplest of things can change you, huh?

Chaos: Indeed. How is Tikal? Is she out of the hospital?

Sonic: Yeah, she's getting undressed now, though. I wanted to give her that privacy.

Chaos: Okay, Until next we meet, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Right, See you later, Chaos!

He dissolved into the water and I simply sat on the outer edge of the pool as Tikal entered. Afterwards, I slowly walked into the pool myself and advanced towards Tikal. She turned toward me with a happy expression on her face, an innocent expression on mine as she described.

Sonic: Um, do you mind if I…?

Tikal: No, not at all. Please join me.

She was washing herself so thoroughly, that the sunlight beamed off of her like she was a mirror. I moved closer and gave her a nice massage as she continued.

Sonic: I'm glad.

Tikal: For what, besides our happiness?

Sonic: That you're eating healthier again. I was real worried at the hospital.

Tikal: I'm sorry for the scare, but I couldn't think of anything but you. I just stopped eating after a while.

Sonic: Oh…sorry about that.

Tikal: Sonic…..

She turned around to face me until we were maybe a toe's distance from each other. She looked deeply into me until she wrapped her arms around me and rubbed against my chest with her face.

Tikal: Everything's okay now. I have real permission this time, so nothing can ruin this again. Now, are you ready for me?

Sonic: Yes, but are you feeling okay now? Just came from the hospital, you know.

Tikal: I'm fine now. As long as I have you, everything is okay with me.

She moved lower down to my blue cock and rubbed viciously. Yeah, it was on, big time. She was all better if she was getting serious this time. She move over to it after a minute or so of rubbing and began sucking on it.

Sonic: Oh man….you're too good Tikal…

Tikal: Mmmm…mmmmm….

She was at it for some time until I couldn't hold out anymore and let loose. All I saw was her throat moving as she was apparently swallowing my fluids like it was soda or something. To say the least, I was mighty impressed.

Sonic: Man, Tikal. You got it going on, girl.

Tikal: But of course. I like to please you, Sonic.

Sonic: And I to you, sweetness.

Tikal: Okay, now it's my turn.

Sonic: Of course, here I come.

She bent over with her knees and hands in the water to support herself, even though I grabbed hold of her hips to help her. I moved closer and teased her a bit by rubbing the head of my shaft on both her holes until I pushed into her tight rear. Since it was a long while since I did this, the tightness gave me quite some pain.

Tikal: Ahh! Ahh! Harder, Sonic! That's it! Oh, fuck yeah!

Sonic: Ahh! So tight! I…I can do this…Ahh!

I continued to do this for, I'd say about five to ten minutes, until I picked up my speed, pushing into her at such a speed that it felt like my stick was catching on fire.

Sonic: Oh, Yeah! There we go! All right!

Tikal: AHH! Oh, yeah! Just like that, Sonic!

Once I was finished, we moved over to the wall near the waterfall where the water originated. She held herself with one arm and placed the other hand on my head as I looked at her vagina. I noticed some reddish marks there that I never noticed before and the doctor never said anything about it, so I figured I'd ask Tikal.

Sonic: Say, Tikal?

Tikal: "pant, pant" Yes, stallion? What is it?

Sonic: Uh, these marks in your vagina, the more reddish marks, were these always here?

Tikal: No, did you notice them during our first time?

Sonic: I don't think I went back here the first time.

Tikal: Hmm, wait! It must've been when Echide….

Sonic: Echide? Is that a friend of yours?

Tikal: Not really, an acquaintance. He raped me the day before we separated.

Sonic: Really? Why didn't you tell me? Come to think of it, you didn't seem upset at all that day.

Tikal: He did it so poorly that I barely felt anything. Unlike you.

Sonic: Do I do it the way you like it? Just give me suggestions and I'll go for it.

Tikal: You do it exactly the way I like it, Sonic; with care and sensitivity. Now please, continue.

Sonic: Okeydokey.

I did as she asked, licking into her vagina and tasting her passion. It was very good to me as I went deeper into her special spot. Afterwards, I moved over to her ass and look there for anything. Nothing major to report, so I checked with her before I began licking inside her again.

Tikal: Ahh…your tongue is so good….yes, ahh…..

I was done there and had her back to the wall as I lightly grabbed her left breast, tweaking it as I sucked the other one. I repeated the same deal with her other breast, instilling upon her the pleasure she desired. She then pushed my head between her breasts and rubbed them viciously against my head, making me hot and slightly sweaty.

Tikal: Do you love it, Sonic?

Sonic: Wouldn't want it from anyone else, Tikal.

Tikal: Ohh, baby. That's the good feel.

Sonic: Do you want to be on top now?

Tikal: Definitely. Come here.

Sonic: Whoa, girl!

Too late, I was in the water on my back with Tikal advancing towards my cock. She rubbed it a little to get it stiff again before pushing on it with her vagina first.

Sonic: Uhh….ahhh….you're so warm…uhh….Tikal….

Tikal: Ohh…so good….I'm loving it all….ohhh……

She switched gears and pushed my being into her ass now. Now since I didn't recover from the first penetration of her tight behind, the pain I experienced when she pushed on it and drove it up her ass was almost like torture, except I was enjoying the painful insertion.

Sonic: AHHH…….AHHHH…..Oh, Tikal…..

Tikal: "pant, pant" don't worry, "pant, pant" it's okay, "pant, pant" oh yes, fuck yes, " pant, pant" Ahhhh…..

Sonic: Oh my god….oh man alive!

Tikal: Yes! Harder!

She was pushing herself at a very high speed by using one hand to steady herself on me and the other on her ass in order to push. Eventually, she had both hands on my shoulders as she continued to go. Her breasts were bouncing against my face with every thrust she made, so I stuck my tongue out to touch them when they made contact.

Tikal: AHH! AHH! OH, SONIC! AHH! AHH! SO GOOD!

Sonic: I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! ARGH! UNHH!

Tikal: OH, I'M GONNA……I GONNA COME NOW, SONIC! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sonic: ME TOO, BABY! ME TOOO! TIKAAAALLLLLLLL! AHHHHHHHHHH!

That was it, we both came at the same time, our fluids sparkling across the surface of the water. She sat there on top of me, saliva dripping from her smiling mouth slowly, her eyes somewhat blank and her body still. I was panting like hell, sweat dripping from my nose and saliva dripping from my own mouth. The pain finally subsided and I lied there for a little longer. Eventually, Tikal softly dropped on top of me, wrapping her arms around me as she kissed me once more. Our tongues wrestled as our kiss lingered on. We finally stopped and lied there by the water, passion and love warming us in the cool air as we drifted off for a while to recover. I felt her slightly nipping on my nipples and simply stroked her head and rubbed her back until we both slept.

_That's Chapter four, faithful readers. Next up, a horrendous accident with Tikal and her father, the knowledge of the DevastineDivinier as well as the beginning of the quest, and a new character couple, plus more in chapter five. See ya then and I appreciate the support for the unusual couple!_


	5. Chp 5 Cause and Effect

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned.

**Chapter 5- Cause and Effect**

_Tikal's POV_

I was damn right when I said it was going to be an excellent session. We both went hard and came at the same time in the end, yet we still had energy to burn until we fell asleep. I woke up first to survey the area and found that it lasted for a couple of hours. The sun was starting to set, yet it was still bright outside. Given this knowledge, I assumed that it wasn't getting late just yet and looked at Sonic. His sweaty face and contented smile was an adorable sight, showing just how far we've come along in our relationship. I loved him more than anything and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. As I stared at him, I noticed my breasts were slightly leaking, so I put the nipples in his mouth to suck for a while, then when he woke up, we would go back to my home to relax.

_Echide's POV_

I must have done it with over a dozen girls, but the feeling I got with Tikal was simply amazing. She was the perfect fit, the most awesome body and gave the best results. Here I stood with my followers before Vina, a young light-blue echidna girl with red bangs over her right eye, an outfit similar to Tikal's but smaller, and some big boobs. We advanced to our prey until we struck. Because she was young, her screams were high and somewhat irritating as I made entrance, yet my followers were adamant to join me.

Echide: Hey guys, come on!

Boys: Naw, we quit this shit. We're going home to confess.

Echide: What? No, don't do that. Who knows what will happen to you or me?

Boys: We don't care. This is wrong and you know it. See you later.

Echide: ……..Fine. Go ahead and leave.

I stopped as soon as they left and helped the girl back to her home, afterwards getting slapped across the face. Hell, I deserved that but I put it out of my mind as I thought about what they said. I did know it was wrong to attack girls, yet it was even harder to quit. The rush and feeling I got was too much to just drop. It seemed likely that if I could get Tikal one more time, I would be able to quit this horrid life. I only hoped that I was just talking shit because raping her again would be a disaster. Unless…

Of course. My good friend Rainedor would be able to help. He was the only black echidna in the community, with his dreads reaching the ground and a long spiked dress. Yeah, he was a weirdo but he was the man to go to for hot drinks and hotter info on the singles of the city. I found him in his usual spot, under the tree near the temple.

Echide: Hey, asshole!

Rainedor: Well, well, well. If it ain't the world's rapist before me. What's going on?

Echide: Not much, man. Say, you got the strong Cherry-wine on you?

Rainedor: We've discussed this. Only the Elder drinks this stuff. It's too strong for yo' ass.

Echide: It's not for me. It's for the Elder, a gift to apologize for raping his daughter.

Rainedor: What the fuck! You raped Tikal! You sick son-of-a-bitch.

Echide: Regardless, give it to me.

Rainedor: Fine, but sign this first. If you're lying to me, this contract will burn you until you die. Got it?

Echide: "gulp" Got it.

He was always doing dirty business, but he also didn't play around. His business was tight and the last thing he needed was a bunch of young stragglers running drunk because of him. I respected that and even though the contractual agreement did scare me, I signed since I was telling the truth. Tikal was going to be in for a ride with her father….and myself.

_Sonic's POV_

Tikal said we needed to get some info on the sword she told me about. Thus, we ran over to the local historian, who apparently hates snot-nosed bad kids. I decided to stay outside to avoid confrontation since I know how old geezers get when young people they don't know are with people they do know, y'know?

Tikal: Hey, listen. About Echide's behavior…

Frenriren: What, that little son-of-a-bitch? I forgot about him. So Tikal, what can I do for you?

Tikal: Sorry to bother you, but I need to know about the DevastineDivinier.

Frenriren: Hmm, I see. Give me a minute to find the record.

The old guy was apparently an ice-colored echidna with a beard that touched the floor and one eye replaced with a jewel of some kind. His clothes were just a pair of shorts and some boots. He was very muscular for an old guy yet he sounded his age very well. Anyway…

Frenriren: Here we are, the records of the DevastineDivinier. According to the records of the last bearer of the sword, which was nearly a century ago, the blade was split into four other swords after a heated battle. The four swords; Renaeras, Corverlis, Devasterna, and Frodel, were since cast into the two time zones, our time and the present. Two swords for each time, apparently. When all four swords are reclaimed, the DevastineDivinier will be forged, casting the darkness of the NecrosAngriDoragTre away for another century or so. Thus is what it said in the records.

Tikal: Thanks a lot for the information, Frenriren.

Frenriren: No trouble at all. Say, where is this boyfriend of yours I hear so much about?

Tikal: Outside. Hey, Sonic, can you come inside, please?

Sonic: Sure thing. How's it going?

Frenriren: Hmmm….yes. He's the one. Well, good luck to the both of you.

Tikal: Thanks a lot.

Sonic: Yeah, thanks. What did he mean by, "the one"?

Tikal: Got me, maybe a compliment to our relationship or something else?

Sonic: Hmm, well now what do we do?

Tikal: We set out tomorrow for your time to seek out the first two swords.

Echide: Hey, Tikal!

Tikal: Echide? What is it?

Sonic: Echide….

I rightfully socked the shit out of him, knocking him into the ground and would've continued if Tikal wasn't holding me back. I calmed down and helped him up, out of sheer kindness and of course to prove I was the better man in this conflict we had.

Echide: Heh, yeah I deserved that too. Got slapped this morning and now got punched. What's next on my punishment list, a kick in the cajones?

Tikal: Doubt it, anyway what's going on?

Echide: Oh right, your father needs you now. Something about an errand or whatever.

Tikal: Oh, all right. Sonic, I want you to head back to the house to wait for me, okay?

Sonic: Well, all right. See you later then.

I returned to Tikal's place and cleaned up the place before relaxing a little, since I was little tired and a good long nap is just the cure for me. My dreams were really fun, wandering through fields, eating and sleeping, and of course being with Tikal. I was knocked out after some time.

_Tikal's POV_

I was on the way to my father's home, questioning what this errand could be. It all seemed so strange to me, but he was my father and I simply did as he asked of me. I made it in and smelled his favorite drink, Cherry-wine. Every time he got his hands on one bottle, he'd drink it all down and get real drunk. In most cases, a blow to the head was necessary to calm him before he did something horrible. He nearly raped the maid the last time he was drunk and I hoped that wouldn't be the case this time.

Tikal: Father? Where are you?

Elder: Tikal, what…what are you doing here? I….I didn't…..

Tikal: You really did drink the whole bottle again, didn't you? Is the maid around?

Elder: Va….vacation. She went on vacation a week ago.

Tikal: Oh, all right. You just dropped these books, that's all. I'll get them for you before I knock you out.

I wish I'd knocked him out before I picked up the books. I should've done that first, and then I'd get him to bed, pick up the books and be gone shortly. My poor judgment costs me dearly, as you should never put yourself in an open position when you are near a really drunk person, no matter who they are. My father couldn't control himself and wasn't in much condition to do so. As I was picking up the books, he was advancing toward me until I felt him feeling me. I responded with a swift drop kick to his head, knocking him out long enough for me to do what I had to do. When I opened the door, I saw Echide coming up the path and knew I was going to kick his ass, right now.

Echide: Oh shit, what happened to you?

Tikal: You wouldn't happen to have given my father the Cherry-wine, would you?

Echide: No way, how am I gonna get that stuff? Only your father gets it anyway.

Tikal: True, I suppose. So what's stopping me from kicking your ass out here in front of my father's home?

Echide: This!

The brawl began as soon as he lunged his fists towards my head, with which I swiftly dodged and span around with a hard kick to his back. The resulting blow caused me to turn around quickly to punch him across the face and in the chest, while he was in the air from the last blow. My next move was to jump and drill-drive into him, but he dug under the ground before I could connect and slammed his fist into my face, making me fly into a nearby boulder. At the speed I was flying at, I shattered the rock upon impact and felt a little dizzy, so I couldn't register when he grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the air, kicking me very fast before he tossed me downward into the ground. That crater I made was maybe six feet deep and three feet wide.

Tikal: Gah…..damn, that hurt. So, you aren't just an asshole.

Echide: No, I've trained under Master Spirene for over three years. My combat skills are quite high, as you've witnessed.

Tikal: Oh yeah? That won't help you beat me, though.

Echide: We'll see what you say after THIS!

He was driving himself towards me at such a speed that when I got out, the explosion behind me blew me back a little. I knew how I was going to defeat him at that point and was determined to use his fury against him. He came charging at me, at which I responded with a swift maneuver by standing with one arm and spinning, kicking him into the wall of the mountainside and struck his sensitive spot.

Echide: ARGH! Oh hell no! My balls!

Tikal: Hurts, huh? How about THIS!

I repeatedly kicked that same spot several times before grabbing him and throwing him into the air, followed up with a backwards somersault and drove him into the same spot that I crashed into earlier. When I touched the ground, he just crashed into the crater, making it about ten feet deep and five feet wide. I stared down into the hole and with disbelief in my eyes, watched him slowly rise up while clutching his bleeding arm.

Echide: My lord……you're better than me even. Man, this is gonna hurt tomorrow. But this will hurt you today!

Reddish energy collected into his free hand and he shot a blast at me, blowing me away into the air. He was going to drop kick me into the ground again, but I countered quickly by switching places. Now I was over top of him and literally drove him down into the ground, dragging him in the dirt about five feet away from where that crater was. When I stopped, I hopped into the air, kicking him high and threw him down. He then jumped extremely high, so high that all I saw was a speck before his figure was seen shrouded in red, glowing energy as he dived toward me. He didn't realize that I was storing up energy myself and was ready to release it now.

Echide: IT'S OVER TIKAL! RAHHHHHH!

Tikal: Not yet, asshole! Take this! CHI NO RYU!

My energy blast from my hands created a shockwave so strong, the ground behind me dented as the beam flew toward Echide. I couldn't tell if I hit or if he was driving through it but after a few seconds, I saw him within my energy beam. He was being bruised up all over his body as he drove into my attack and shortly came face-to-face with me. At that moment, time seemed to slow down as he drove closer and stretched out his fist, connecting with my face and sending me into the mountainside again. I hit it headfirst, knocking me out at the same time of impact. I couldn't open my eyes or move at all, the pain was horrific, and all I heard was his voice.

Echide: Man, you were tough…….real tough….to beat…yet now I stand…..as the victor of this struggle……now to finish…..what I started…….

I felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere but I couldn't see where exactly. I woke up later in my father's house again, and what a bad situation this was for me. Echide had taken the liberty to get off everything on all three of us and my father was trying his best to regain control from the powerful drink he had. Echide was behind me, his spike in my behind and my father's in my mouth. They both were pushing at slow speeds when suddenly my father woke up. Astonished by the situation before him, he did two things. 1) He grabbed Echide and dragged him to the back room of the house. 2) He beat the ever-loving, motherfucking shit out of him and threw him out of the house. Once I got myself together, I went home to shake off today's events and rest up for the beginning of our journey.

_Sonic's POV_

The moonlit sky and the city itself was a wonderful place to explore while Tikal was out. I was rounding the corner when I came across Echide walking in my direction, looking like he was beaten senselessly by someone. As I turned to probably punch him again, something was wrong. He charged at me, slamming his fists into the ground as he came closer. I was stepping backwards to avoid him when I finally hopped over him and stared at the new issue. His body was covered with an insidious dark aura until he took on a new form. This was simply a horrendous sight; his left arm was bulgy and bigger than his right, with claws protruding from the knuckles, while his right arm was the normal size with bloody knuckles. His right leg was muscular and large, with bone sticking out from the kneecap, while his left leg was flowing with heated blood that seemed to melt the ground. His head was enormous, the size of a large boulder, with silver hair covering his eyes and mouth and his dreads somehow floated in the air as if wind was blowing. I felt really sick looking at this creature and was ready to run from it when it was coming toward me. I performed my Homing Attack, rising high and slamming into his left arm, which I followed up by kicking his stomach. This didn't bother him as much as I hoped, since he recovered quickly and slammed his left arm at me, making a claw mark across my face and slamming me into the wall of a nearby house. The blow was painful but now I was hell-bent on killing this guy.

Sonic: You motherfucking freak….YOU'RE A DEAD GUARDIAN!

Echide: RAHHHHHHHH! RAHHHHHHHHHHH!

It was on at that point, my legs doing their thing as I sped at him, headbutting him into the meeting temple's wall. The impact sent him though it a little, but he came out and stretched his let arm towards me in and attempt to skewer me. I jumped on the arm and rode it towards his body, to which I slammed my foot into his head, causing blood to fly out of his mouth. He dropped to the ground for a moment before blasting me with some energy blast from his right hand. I wasn't prepared for that and took it pretty hard once it connected, sending me into the air until he came up and punched me into the ground. The resulting explosion of bricks and dust caused some people to stop what they were doing and see what was going on. Among them was Tikal's friend, Skye and her father, the Elder.

Skye: Hey, are you okay!

Sonic: Grr….sort of. Nothing broken, apparently….

Elder: What the hell is that thing anyway?

Sonic: Some darkness covered Echide and he turned into that.

Elder: Chaos' warning was true. Echide really is the Accursed Guardian!

Sonic: ACCURSED GUARDIAN?

Skye: We were told that he became a puppet to the NecrosAngriDoragTre. A follower of darkness unknowingly to himself.

Sonic: What can we do?

Elder: There is only one thing to do. Bring forth the Purifying Mirrors! DIVENAE REFLECTORAS!

On the roofs of five nearby temples surfaced giant mirrors. Suddenly, they were placed at an angle to reflect the moonlight towards Echide. Skye and I had to hold him down until the moonbeams hit him, which we were successful in doing. The beast was screaming in pain until the form began to diminish and he returned to normal. Some guardians took him away for treatment and Skye, the Elder and I remained.

Sonic: So, his soul has been completely taken by this darkness?

Elder: Correct, the darkness takes corrupted and malicious feelings and forms a deformed image of the victim's soul.

Sonic: That was his soul? Why did it look so fucked up?

Skye: Because Echide himself is totally fucked up. His life hasn't been the best of anyone's that I've heard of.

Sonic: Really, how bad is it?

Elder: They say his mother was raped at a young age, forcing her to give birth to him. The situation wasn't grand for the two people who cared for him, since the birth was unexpected. He was treated like dirt until the age of ten, when his real parents came forth and finished what they started. The end result was that they both died of communicative diseases and he was left to raise himself up to age sixteen, his current age. His first love was Tikal, as you know, but because raping was a trait he got from his father, he never got around to her and raped other girls instead until recently.

Sonic: My god……that's horrible. Simply horrible.

Skye: Definitely the right soul for a being of darkness. Thus is why the conflict needs to end before others are cursed by the NecrosAngriDoragTre.

Sonic: Right, I'll handle it. This isn't over yet, not by a long shot.

_Skye's POV_

After that battle, I was really tired. I simply sat down and was reading when I suddenly heard a knock on the door. Since it was dark, I couldn't see who it was so I simply opened the door. It just happened to be Tikal's friend, Relisa.

Skye: Relisa. What are you doing here? Especially at this time of night, what's up?

Relisa: I wanted to see you tonight, Skye.

Skye: Me? But why?

Relisa: I just…..I just needed to be near you for some reason. Does it not sound silly?

Skye: Well, I won't question your judgment, Relisa. You can stay for a while if you so….

She caught me off-guard with a kiss on my lips. I never communicated with the fairer sex that often and the rush of this feeling was simply strange. She broke and stared at me with longing passion and I simply stared back in confusion. Next thing I knew, we were in my bedroom doing our thing, making sweet love until we couldn't do it anymore. She slept so soundly on my chest that I simply let her stay there until the morning. The consequences of my actions would surface eventually and if so, I would take it like a warrior. To tell the truth, I never felt this way about anyone before and I found myself saying" I love you, Relisa" as she slept; to which she responded by saying" I've waited a long while for you to say that.".

Skye: You okay, Relisa?

Relisa: Yeah, I'm just fine. Up for another go, Skye?

Skye: Uhh, sure. Whatever you like, Relisa.

_Chapter five is now complete. On the next one, Sonic and Tikal return to the present to the others and the first battle for the first sword begins as well as some hefty realizations about the future for the two lovers. Don't give up on me yet, people, and your kind reviews are appreciated. _


	6. Chp 6 New Path and Old Grounds

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned. Also, there won't be as much sexuality in the next few chapters, just so the story isn't mistaken as a sex-fest! XD

**Chapter 6- New Path and Old Grounds**

_Sonic's POV_

The next morning was the morning of fate, when Tikal and I would at last begin our search for the four swords to reassemble the DevastinDivinier. We were ready and immediately proceed to the Main Gate of the city. Here, Tikal brought forth the gate we would use to get to the present time when suddenly…

Elder: Tikal, Sonic, please wait a moment!

Tikal: Yes, what is it Father?

Sonic: What's going on?

Elder: The whole community wishes you both the best of luck in your quest to defeat the NecrosAngriDoragTre.

Tikal: Thank you so much, Father, everyone.

Sonic: Don't worry sir. I'll protect Tikal with my life.

Tikal: As will I. I want to protect you as well, Sonic.

Elder: Gods bless you both.

Sonic&Tikal: See you soon!

We entered the gate and were back in the present day Mystic Ruins in very short order. As soon as we made it, I made a very awkward discovery.

Sonic: Umm, Tikal? Is it me or is it still the same time that I left here all those weeks ago?

Tikal: Precisely, Sonic. When you enter the past; for you, time freezes, so everything that was going on before you left is finishing up right now.

Sonic: Cool, way past cool. Anyway, let's get over to Tails. I know for sure that he can help us out.

Tikal: Right, let us hurry.

I picked her up and ran all the way through the jungle until I reached the familiar ladder. Instead of climbing, I used the typical ability Japanese characters have to jump really high and made it up there really fast. Once there, Tails' house and workshop were in plain sight.

Tails: Sonic, come on. Let's take this for a test.

He apparently finished the new plane about five minutes after I left, on the day I left. This masterpiece was quite a site, a body the size of a mini-van and an array of wings in the pattern of an X. There was only one propeller; which was on the nose, and four jets; connected to each set of wings. The tail of the plane was long and sturdy, and of course he patterned the sides of the plane with his two tail emblem. The thing was apparently called FoxHeart, a name I would probably post in a Final Fantasy forum as an idea for a new weapon but anyway, it was cool.

Sonic: Hey, Tails. Before we do that, I gotta explain something to you.

Tikal: You shouldn't have to explain this yourself.

Tails: Whoa, Tikal is here?

Sonic: Yeah, that's what I want to explain to you.

After roughly three minutes of discussion; confession to be precise, Tails was relatively speechless. He knew me well and knew that I wouldn't hang around a girl for too long unless I was friends with them or something was going on. I admitted my affection for Tikal to him and he accepted it better than I thought.

Tails: So, this dark spirit is with Eggman and it's causing problems in both times?

Tikal: Well, to my knowledge, there have been only problems in my time. If anything happened here in the present, then we would know.

Sonic: So, can you help us find these swords, Tails?

Tails: Of course, but doing it on our own wouldn't be smart…

Shadow: He won't, 'cause we're going with him. Right, Silver?

Silver: Correct, this sounds like an interesting quest.

Sonic: Cool, but there is one thing I need to do before we get started.

Tikal: Make haste, Sonic. The faster we do this, the better.

Sonic: No problem, after all I am the fastest thing alive!

I jetted back to the train station and arrived in Station Square in short order. My first stop was Amy's apartment. If anyone whose anyone knows anything, Amy has had a thing for me for the longest time, so I owe it to her to tell her what's going on.

Amy: Hello? Oh, it's you, Sonic. What's up?

Sonic: Amy, I have to come clean to you real quick, 'cause I'm on a deadline. I'm in a strong relationship with Tikal right now, but I hope it doesn't impede on our friendship.

Amy: Of course not……not at all……

She immediately grabbed hold of me, with tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. I knew exactly how she felt and returned the embrace in order to let her know that. It wasn't any easier on me to do this that it was for Amy, but I knew it was the right thing to do. It would at least be better than she and Blaze finding out for themselves in some twisted random event between me and Tikal. After we finished, I ran up the stairs to Blaze's apartment to do the exact same thing.

Blaze: Sonic, what's up? You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Sonic: Damn it, Blaze. How do you do that?

Blaze: Call it a woman's intuition. So, you truly fell in love with someone, eh? Congrats.

Sonic: Shit, Blaze. I was supposed to come clean here, not have it done for me!

Blaze: Ha ha, relax. I know it was hard for Amy, but I'm cool with it. This type of situation happens for a lot of young lovers.

Sonic: Can you at least act like it hurts so I feel like I actually came clean with you?

Blaze: How about we hug and you can get going on your world-saving trek?

Sonic: Damn….fine, let's do it.

We did so with very little emotion, but at least we both were okay with it. Now with that out of the way, I rushed back to the Mystic Ruins so we could go get Knuckles before we got this show on the road. Tails started the plane and we were off, with Shadow, Silver and I on the wings and Tikal and Tails inside. Now the one thing I didn't count on was that Tikal got airsick, meaning she was mighty green from my view of her. When we made it to the island, she was okay, but I decided to ask Knuckles for something to help her during the flights.

Sonic: Hmm, where is the….oh, there's the shrine!

Tikal: Yeah, but where is Knuckles?

Shadow: Hmm….wait a minute. There is something going on in the house near the temple.

Sonic: Let me go check it out.

When I made up there, I knocked on Knuckles' door. He came out looking tired as all hell, with his dreads totally messed up and flung around all over his head and his expression was simply…weird, in his case at least.

Sonic: Uhh….what's up with you?

Knuckles: Ugh….not much, except a long night…….

Sonic: Of guarding the Master Emerald?

Knuckles: Well, that and you know…..

Sonic: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

Knuckles and Rouge stopped lying to each other about the bond they had and got together. Ever since, they did a lot of stuff together, guarding the Master Emerald, beating up criminals whenever the chance happened to be upon them and just hanging out. Unlike Tikal and I, they rarely had sex, 'cause when they did, it went on for hours, according to Knuckles. I understood that but at the same time, I thought he was exaggerating the whole" hours-long sex" thing. After seeing him today though, I know he wasn't bullshitting me.

Sonic: Sheesh, Knuckles. You really weren't lying.

Knuckles: "yawn" no, Sonic, I wasn't lying.

Rouge: Oh hey Sonic. What's gong on?

She looked just as tired as Knuckles did, wrapped in a bathroom towel and some slippers. Poor Knuckles, I thought, he'd have it in for himself every time this happened. I decided that maybe it wasn't wise to bring him along but I wanted to ask him anyway.

Sonic: Oh the usual. Stopping Eggman, defeating an evil deity, traversing from past to present, that kind of stuff.

Rouge: So I guess you are keeping busy.

Sonic: Sort of, I guess. Knuckles, you wanna help out? I won't make ya.

Knuckles: Gimme a second, okay?

He walked inside with Rouge for a minute or so, then he came back. He looked more awake than earlier and had the Master Emerald in pocket-size form in his brown vest. He even had his sunglasses positioned on his head along with an MP3 player.

Knuckles: Baby, I gotta go and take care of this. I'll be back, okay?

Rouge: No problem, hotstuff. Hurry back though.

Knuckles: No problem, Rouge.

They kissed and he was ready. Once back on the plane, Knuckles pulled out some Canada Dry for Tikal to drink while we were in the air. This did help her airsickness and he joined us on the wings.

Knuckles: So, what exactly are we doing or looking for?

Sonic: Four swords to defeat an ancient dark deity.

Knuckles: Seriously? All right then, this should be interesting.

Tails: Sonic, there is a strange energy signal coming from Red Mountain, dead ahead.

Sonic: Roger that, little buddy. Okay guys, we're gonna get the sword and get going.

Silver: Don't expect it to be that easy, fool.

Sonic: Oh yeah, why not, ass-face?

Shadow: Because it never is, you retard.

Sonic: Whatever. Let's just do this.

The mountain was emanating an insidious aura, but it didn't strike me as too strange. As we neared the mountain, however, something was gong very wrong with the plane.

Tails: We can't get in that close, Sonic!

Sonic: Shit! You had to be right, didn't you Silver?

Silver: Pay attention to that over there, will ya!

Sonic: Huh? What the fuck!

All of a sudden, giant snake-like rock formations were tailing us…really fast. They were slivering though the skies toward us and began their assault.

Tails: Son-of-a-bitch! Guys, this is gonna be rough, so hang on!

Tikal: Be careful, you four!

Sonic: Grrr, who the hell launches sadistic statues at us!

Knuckles: Incoming!

The snakes were spiraling around the plane until they jetted for us. Knuckles rammed his fist into one and it shattered into a lot of pieces, yet these pieces generated two more snake rocks as well as reviving the one he just destroyed. Silver was slamming two of them together with his telekinetic powers, yet had the same results as Knuckles. Shadow whipped out his Chaos Spear and obliterated one, or at least it seemed like he did, until it sprouted more snakes. I launched myself with my Homing Attack and received the very same results. Before us were around fifty of the same four rocky reptiles we faced originally.

Sonic: This ain't good at all….

Knuckles: Such horrendous power….

Shadow: We gotta get out of here….

Silver: I have an idea. Tails, fly straight upwards!

Tails: Right!

He did so, and the snakes were in hot pursuit. We went pretty high, and at this point the snakes were right beside us, matching the FoxHeart's speed.

Silver: Stop the plane!

Tails: Okay…!

Once he did so, we were perfectly still, as were the snakes. A minute later, they were launching straight at us, ready to pierce the plane right there.

Silver: Dive, Tails! Dive!

Tails: Right, diving now!

We went down and above us the snakes slammed into each other and reduced themselves to rubble and pebbles. Their remains rained upon us as we headed for a safer landing spot.

Sonic: Excellent plan, Silver.

Silver: Praise aside, we must move quickly. They maybe down now, but they might come back.

Shadow: He's right. Let's hurry to the top.

Knuckles: Right. You two better stay in the plane.

Tikal: No way, I gotta go up there too.

Tails: I'll watch the plane. You all head up and quickly.

Sonic: Good call, Tails. Let's go get that sword!

I carried Tikal as we ran up the face of the mountain. Eventually, we reached a point where the only way up was through a series of rocks jetted from the mountain.

Sonic: All right then. Tikal, hang on tight, we're gonna jump all the way up!

Tikal: Right, let's go!

Sonic: Guys, let's get going!

Knuckles: Yeah…..Oh shit!

The rocks were quickly jetting back into the mountain as I looked to see what surprised Knuckles. At that moment, I was jumping at the fastest speed I could manage, to which the rocks seemed real close to.

Sonic: Grr…we can make it! I know we can!

Tikal: The rocks up ahead, Sonic!

Sonic: Oh, give me a break!

The rocks in front and in back of me were going into the mountain. It was only a matter of time before the only rock left was the one I was currently on. Quickly, I jumped up toward the ledge at the top and grabbed hold, slowly climbing up to the top.

Sonic: "gasp, gasp" "pant, pant"

Tikal: Are you all right?

Sonic: "pant, pant" in a matter of speaking….

Knuckles: That was way too close.

Shadow: What the hell is up with this mountain?

Silver: One can only assume that it is under the influence of the sword.

Sonic: Yeah, that has to be it…speaking of the sword, there it is!

The sword was positioned on a large rock in the pool of molten rock in the center. I rushed for it but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the sight before me. Out of the pool rose a large dragon head made of the rock that those snakes from earlier were made out of, except the heat radiating from it made the rock a little stronger. The fangs dripped with lava as the creature's eyes glowed furiously with murderous intent. The sword rested on the top of the head as it glared at us.

Sonic: You have got to be fucking with me….

Tikal: The sword's power has created this creature as a test to deem us worthy of wielding it.

Shadow: So we gotta do this for _every_ sword!

Silver: Apparently so.

Knuckles: No problem, I'll break him in half!

Knuckles rushed forward and delivered a hard punch to the dragon's face, using the rebound to kick it in the same spot. A nice crack appeared in the spot, but other than that; the creature didn't mind. It counterattacked by breathing fire, which shaped into a fist and punched Knuckles into the ground, grabbing hold of his leg and throwing him at the mountain wall. I knew that hurt, since he was punched and burned at the same time.

Sonic: Knuckles! You okay?

Knuckles: Grr….shit that hurt like a bitch!

Shadow: Watch your ass, guardian!

Knuckles: Oh, come on!

Four flaming fists were rocketing at Knuckles, but he dodged them at the last minute and drove himself towards the head. In midair, he did a downward heel kick to the beast, pushing it into the lava for a few seconds before it immerged from that spot. The dent Knuckles left was amusing to look at.

Silver: We gotta keep hammering in that spot. I'm up now.

Silver used his powers to lift a nearby boulder and dropped on that spot….repeatedly. After a while, the dragon head blasted a wall of fire at Silver, which caught him off guard and encased him in some rocky substance. The beast then slammed its cleft on Silver, smashing him and creating a crater in the process.

Silver: Gah! Fucking dragon chin…

Shadow: He won't get away with that…YAHHH!

Shadow was pelting Chaos Spears at the dragon's open spot we made crazily. The dent deepened and deepened until lava flowed from the spot. This magma was spreading and overflowing the lake that was already surrounding the creature, so I ran over and got Silver out of the crater he was in before we both became fried hedgehogs.

Silver: Guh….thanks.

Sonic: No biggie. Let's finish this thing and fast.

While Shadow was still chucking Chaos Spears at the stupid thing, I revved up and unleashed my spin dash towards the spot. I was driving into it as fast as I could, feeling the intense heat of the magma flowing out but continued.

Sonic: Must….Keep….Going! ARRRGGHHH! It burns so badly…..

Tikal: Sonic! You can't survive that! Get out of there!

Knuckles: Wait! I think he's got a plan!

Shadow: Hopefully, 'cause I know that's gotta hurt bad…

Silver: Come on, finish it already….

I jetted straight through it, leaving a see-through hole on the forehead and appearing on the other side of the lava lake. The monster sank into the lava until it cooled down enough to walk on, leaving the sword stuck in the middle.

Sonic: "pant, pant" Okay, now we can get the sword.

Tikal: Are you sure you're okay?

Sonic: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Considering my current state, my quills had black burn streaks across them, my arms and legs had marks on the elbows and knees and my face was a little burned but otherwise I was okay. I proceeded towards the sword, a long curved sword resembling flame with a blue hilt, encrusted with a green jewel at the bottom. There was a streak of gold down the center of the blade to complete the design.

Sonic: Okay, here goes everything!

I grabbed the sword and the minute I did, I was engulfed by blood-colored flame as I struggled to pull the sword out and withstand the intensity of the flames.

Sword: Ye who wish to wield me must prove thine worth.

Sonic: ARGGHHH! IT TALKS….? AAAAAHHHHH!

Ranaeras: I am Ranaeras, the blade of the flames and earth. Pull with thine soul as well with thine strength!

Sonic: ARRGGGGGHHH…I WON'T GIVE UUUUUUPPPPPP!

I finally managed to pull it out and simply stared at it before a horrendous pain overtook me. All of a sudden, I was covered in the exact flame as before, the heat covering me everywhere. I was unable to move or open my eyes; all I could do was scream from the pain of the fire on my body.

Sonic: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH…….RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR! RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!

Tikal: My god……what is this……? SONIC!

_Tikal's POV_

What I saw before me was a terror I never thought I'd see. After the flames passed, Sonic stood there, except it wasn't the same blue hedgehog. His skin color changed to a blood-reddish color and his eyes glowed with the same color, yellow for the cornea. His arms and legs showed more muscular results and his hands and feet grew claws covered in flame. Red wings and a scaly-jagged tail were on his back and a mane of red fur had grown around his neck, covering his shoulders and blowing in the wind. His quills were different as well, two went down as usual but two others went up, while two more curled up toward his forehead like bull horns. He also stood on all fours, growling at us as he stood his ground, not even moving toward us.

Tikal: ……..Sonic……

Shadow: What the fuck is that?

Silver: I'd have to say Sonic is under the influence of the blade.

Knuckles: Man, I'm glad I didn't touch that thing….but what do we do now?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Fear not, warriors. I shall not slay thee.

Tikal: Sonic, is that you?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Nay, guardian maiden. Tis I; the sword of the earth and flames, Ranaeras. I have temporarily taken control of the body of the _Visandre_.

Knuckles: The _Visandre_? What's that mean?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Tis the bearer of the Four Swords of the DevastineDivinier. It is he who shall gather all four swords and slay the NecrosAngriDoragTre.

Shadow: Do all you swords talk or is it just you?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Nay, we all possess speaking abilities. As for you all, you have done well. In light of the trial, your teamwork was to be most proud of, enabling victory yet also forgetting thine own resolve in searching for us.

Silver: What are you talking about? You know something we don't?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Correct. Thine fates of seeking we who shine with the radiance of the gods have been called for from a century's slumber in order to fight against the impending dark forces. They have already arisen within this time period to wreak havoc of a hundred year's call by means of a single individual whose soul has been covered by the darkness.

Knuckles: Would that be Eggman?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Indeed, 'twas he who indulged in the evils of the ancient ones, without realizing the true terror within the veil of power. The NecrosAngriDoragTre feeds slowly on the host's dark soul until it gains dominance over it. Yet, this man has managed to over power the dark deity, thus gaining dominance himself.

Tikal: Eggman surpassed the NecrosAngriDoragTre?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Yes, 'twas he who could do so….the _Restroghten_. The bearer of the darkness and the rightful wielder of the blade of darkness, Destrought.

Tikal: The blade of darkness…..is it here?

Sonic(Ranaeras): Nay, the sword of true evil has not yet shattered it's barrier to enter this world or this time. Only the power of the dark deity can reach the place where the sword rests. Thus there is no need to fill thine heart with worry until the Tomb of the Darksword has been opened. You all must make haste, for in due time the barrier may break or the dark power may reach unimaginable heights; find the other three swords such as myself, use our power for a better future.

Knuckles: We will, no doubt.

Shadow: This battle has just begun.

Silver: That darkness is through.

Tikal: We won't give up.

Sonic(Ranaeras): Take care of each other and the _Visandre_. We have faith in you……

All of a sudden, Sonic closed his eyes and was dropping to the ground until I caught him and held him tightly. He hadn't returned to his normal state yet, but I didn't care at all. The immense energy used during that conversation must've been too much for him, since he was breathing so hard as I held him. I knew that this quest was going to be filled with great danger, but this was more than I thought. I realized that all of this may affect us in a way, but I prayed that the end result wouldn't take Sonic away from me. If anyone had to lose their life to the struggle, we would go down together. That was the bottom line truth for me and I would be prepared for that, no matter what.

Tikal: It'll be okay, Sonic: We'll do this…..together.

Sonic: "pant, pant, pant" Right……

_That's Chapter Six for you all. Next, Sonic and his friends go to the next sword and witness Eggman's treachery at full force, casting great grief and guilt on one of the warriors for a long while. Be kind with your reviews if you thought the fight scenes need more detail. I will take suggestions._


	7. Chp 7 Victory and Defeat

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned. Also, there won't be as much sexuality in the next few chapters, just so the story isn't mistaken as a sex-fest! XD

**Chapter 7- Victory and Defeat**

_Tikal's POV_

We returned to Tail's house in order to rest up from the events of earlier today. Sonic still resembled the beast he was earlier as he slumbered on the wing, clinging on the wing with his claws to support himself. He looked so peaceful there as he slept, yet at the same time, a sense of sorrow seemed to radiate from him. We made it back within a few moments and settled in the living room to think on the recent battle.

Shadow: Well I'll be damned. This really is challenging.

Silver: More than that. This is some real weird shit, and yet…

Knuckles: We're all involved in this now. The weirdest quest yet….

Tikal: This has taken a lot out of all of us…especially Sonic.

Tails: What I don't get is why he can't change back to normal.

Sonic: GGGRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!

All of a sudden Sonic rose into the air, covered in a sphere of flames as he screeched as high as possible. He floated in the air for a while before falling back down face-first simply lying there. I rushed over to check if he was okay and confirmed that he was still alive.

Tikal: This is simply strange. I would've figured that gaining the sword would change him, but this is ridiculous.

Sonic: Goddamn…….I ain't changed just yet……

He was back to normal, returning to his blue hedgehog form at last. I grabbed hold of him, glad to see him back to normal.

Sonic: That was the biggest bitch of pain I've felt in a while. Worst part is that will happen every fucking time we find a sword….

Tikal: Yeah…but you'll be okay, right?

Sonic: But of course. I'm used to this by now.

Knuckles: Oh well, where is the next sword?

Tails: The new energy signal seems to be radiating from a sphere of water above Emerald Coast.

Sonic: A sphere of….wa…wa.water?

Shadow: Oh, goddamn it all, not again….

Sonic: Shut the hell up! I can handle this!

Silver: Yeah, we'll see.

Tails: Anyway, let's go get it in the morning, so sleep well guys!

Everyone: Thanks, Tails.

We all got our own rooms; which shows not only how considerate he is but how bored he actually gets, large twin beds and the like. I looked outside to see Sonic settling himself on the branch of a nearby tree. I walked outside to see him staring out into the distance.

Tikal: Sonic? Are you coming inside to sleep?

Sonic: Well….I just needed to think on the events of earlier…

Tikal: Are you worried about the next few swords?

Sonic: A little….after that creature earlier, who wouldn't be?

Tikal: I was as well…

Sonic: Tikal…

He came down and hugged me tightly before we kissed in the moonlight. After maybe a minute, we broke off and we looked into each other's eyes. Those eyes always instilled calm within me and even more so than before. I loved those eyes, especially at this moment. He walked me back to the house and held me as we slept. The next morning, we were already off towards the sphere of water in the sky.

Sonic: How in the hell is that possible….?

Knuckles: You got me….

Shadow: Where do we land?

Silver: Inside, I guess….

Tails: Hang on, guys. I'm pulling up the Bubble Shield!

A barrier of some sort covered the entire plane until we were in a huge bubble. After that was done, we pierced through the water and found a spot to land outside of the icy temple that rested within. The water was somehow oxygenated, so it was safe to walk around in it. Sonic, however, was in a panic.

Tikal: Find a happy place, honey.

Sonic: Uhhh….right……I'm not in a ball of water; I'm in a hillside with a serene waterfall behind me….

Shadow: Hopefully this is the last time we go through this shit, it's pathetic.

Silver: Yeah, more so than it really seems.

Sonic: Oh, blow me and go to hell…

Shadow & Silver: ……

_Sonic's POV_

We reached a strange hallway with some paintings that showed some events in the past, I assumed. The first painting showed a hero wielding four swords and facing a large evil entity. The second one showed the same hero wielding a single sword and now running at the evil creature. The last painting showed the evil thing dead with the sword driven in it's head, but the hero wasn't at all. This struck me as strange, really, really strange.

Sonic: That's really weird…

Tikal: What is?

Sonic: Those paintings back there…well, never mind.

Tails: Hey, there's the sword right there!

He was right, the sword was floating before us. Unfortunately, so were four icy warriors wielding watery blades. They marched forward, in a straight line, prepared to battle.

Sonic: Time to go to work, boys.

Shadow: Awesome, more fun.

Silver: Let's tear them apart.

Knuckles: Here they come.

I ran up and activated my special Sonic Wind move, sending out a blue cyclone and shredding up one of them. The good news is that the stupid thing didn't come back. The bad news was that it pissed off the other three. One was slashing at Shadow, but he dodged by back-flipping and standing on the sword before kicking it across the face and blasting it with a Chaos Spear. Silver's fight ended a little more amusingly, since he used his powers to control the sword and drove through it's head, splitting it in half in the process. As for Knuckles, he pulled a Mike Tyson, biting its icy ear and punching the shit out of it, plowing the head off and spitting the ear on the remains.

Sonic: Knuckles…..why the fuck did you do that?

Knuckles: No reason really.

Shadow: Just get the sword already.

Sonic: Roger that!

I jumped up into the air and reached for the sword until a watery javelin, thrusting straight through me and flinging me toward the ground.

Sonic: Argh!...wait a minute. No hole?

Tikal: You mean it missed?

Sonic: I guess. Now then, to get the sword.

I tried again and got the same results, this time I slammed into the ground, creating a crater in the ice. I slowly rose up and saw the cause of this horrific pain. A sphere of sky-blue colored water was floating behind the sword. It took the form of a being bearing large watery wings and a bird's head, yet its body was a bear with the claws and a peacock's tail. A strange creature indeed, yet it frightened me when it took the sword and charged at me. I jumped out of my crater in time and felt the smashing impact as the watery beast crashed into the ground.

Sonic: Oh my god. Wait, I've got a sword too! Ranaeras!

Ranaeras: Have at thee, water beast!

As soon as I pulled out that sword, I entered the Ranaeras state of form. This time I had control over the power. I charged at the beast, sword drawn and the battle was finally on.

_Tails' POV_

I watched the battle before me in the air of the icy temple. Sonic and the watery guardian were at it in full force, striking their blades with wicked precision. Sonic was swinging the sword both in front and behind himself to avoid getting struck by the enemy's sword. At one point, the two warriors flew away from each other and let loose some serious fireworks as they both charged energy. Sonic unleashed a stream of fire and the water beast unleashed ice shards rotating around a stream of water. The collision caused a huge explosion and until the dust finally cleared, I couldn't see the horror on the other side.

_Tikal's POV_

What I saw made me scream. The Water Griffon; as I called it; plunged its sword through Sonic's back. The resulting screech he made shattered some nearby windows and made the nearby walls crack a little. My scream; combined with his own might've caused the wall-cracking. The griffon slowly pulled the sword from Sonic's body, but miraculously Sonic was still moving. He continued to duel against the griffon, clashing swords until he landed a strike to the beast's chest. Following that blow, Sonic grabbed hold of the griffon and charged toward the ground with it in hand until he slammed it down. The beast wasn't down yet since it immediately sent four icy javelins straight at him. As Sonic charged energy in his mouth, the javelins flew in as well. Those javelins were absorbed into Sonic's mouth until he unleashed the attack, a stream of blue fire, with the ice javelins spiraling around it. The blast hit the Griffon right through the chest, ending the battle right there.

Tikal: All right, you beat it!

Sonic: Yes….now I can get that sword.

Shadow: Stand by everyone.

Silver: Roger that.

Knuckles: What do you think he'll look like this time?

Tails: Knuckles….

Knuckles: Just curious.

Once he grabbed the sword, he was completely covered in the ice. What seemed like something he could get out of got terrifying as the ice was flooding from the inside. His whole body was submerged in the icy water as I prayed for his escape.

Tikal: Please…spare him. Sonic, you can escape….

Knuckles: Look at the ice!

The ice was slowly cracking until it bursts, and in its place was an icy cocoon. We watched amazed as a blinding light escaped the cocoon, bringing forth Sonic in a new form. His eyes glowed sky-blue, with navy blue cornea. His quills flowed gently in the wind, like no bone was underneath the skin. On his back was a large pair of wings, at least a three-foot wingspan; each one with icicles at the ends. His body was a light-bluish color and also transparent a bit. His hands and feet had icy claws and his tail grew in length, having a tailfin in the end. The sword in his hands glowed brightly as he finally descended, speaking in a female voiceover.

Sonic(Corverlis): Ahh, so it is he who is the _Visandre._

Tikal: Who are you?

Sonic(Corverlis): I am the sword of the frozen and blade of water, Corverlis. You have all done well, using thine souls to battle along with thine sheer power.

Knuckles: Our souls fought with us?

Sonic(Corverlis): Correct, souls themselves are at the epicenter of this conflict. One whose soul is pure can wield we; the swords of the DevastineDivinier, whereas a soul of dark and malicious power bears the blade of utter darkness, the Destrought. That accursed sword mustn't fall into the _Restroghten_, lest we cast ourselves into the void of eternal darkness.

Shadow: How would we accomplish that, pray tell?

Sonic(Corverlis): It is important to gather the rest of us, in which then the dark weapon can be destroyed. Continue thou quest; warriors, and protect thineselves and _Visandre._

Silver: What if we have questions?

Sonic(Corverlis): We can communicate through thou souls, if you seek guidance. Listen well to your souls and never surrender to the darkness.

Tails: You can count on us.

Sonic(Corverlis): Do what needs to be done……..

At that instant, Sonic floated back down to the ground slowly and lightly dropped down into my arms. He was a little cold, which would make sense since we are in a frozen place. We only needed two more swords to seek before the world can be saved, and we were doing well. As we exited the sphere, it disappeared completely. This shocked me but I was also glad, so that no one could do anything in there. As we flew over Station Square, something horrible was seen….by Sonic.

_Sonic's POV_

I thought I was dreaming. I thought this was an illusion from all the stress I had. I didn't want to believe what I saw below us when I woke up from that possession. When I looked down, I saw nothing but devastation. Every building was either destroyed or burning, there were bloody bodies littering the streets and the streets were cracked all over. Cars, signs, telephone poles, it all was blown about the city as the destruction seemed to be just recent. A newspaper article flew up towards me and when I caught it, my heart felt horrible. The front page read, "Evil wave of death shatters entire city in five minutes. Many survived, some died, but the question on all was: Where is Sonic?"

I dropped that paper and dropped to my knees at that moment.

Sonic: No….I couldn't save them….I wasn't around….but who the fuck could do this..?

Eggman: Allow me to answer that, Sonic!

Behind me was my archenemy, Dr. Eggman, and he looked more demonic than ever. I thought for a minute there that he lost all humanity, but I might've been trying to joke with myself, even though there was nothing funny about that.

Sonic: You fucking bastard…..YOU DID THIS?

Eggman: Indeed, Sonic. I possess more power than you can imagine. I imagine that only a scamp few survived, but they too will meet my wrath.

Sonic: I'll GET YOU FOR THAT!

Eggman: Patience, hedgehog. We will battle in due time. Like when I obtain the Destrought! Ahahahahaahahaahah!

He vanished, leaving us here to look over the carnage. As I looked to the side, I was pleased to see that Amy and Blaze were still alive, but the fact remains…

Sonic: …………AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tikal: Sonic…please stop….

Sonic: My fault….IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!

Tikal: YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING!

Sonic: IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'm supposed to be a hero….and I failed….

Tikal: YOU AREN'T PERFECT, SONIC!

Sonic: …………

Tikal: I understand….I really do understand your problem but you need to think before you pass the blame to yourself. Even if you were here, you wouldn't have been able to stop this from happening. Plus, beating yourself up about it won't solve anything or bring the city back…

Sonic: You're……..right. You're absolutely right, Tikal.

Tikal: One mistake isn't a reason to completely place the blame on you. Believe that you can avenge this attack, not that you wouldn't if you could. Believe in yourself again….instead of me doing it for you….

Sonic: Tikal…..I'm….

Tikal: Don't say it. Just come here.

We embraced under the setting sun as I thought more on the situation. Regardless, I was going to ensure that Eggman would pay for this….no matter what it took, he was going to feel the same pain that I feel right now. This pain wouldn't vanish so easily….but I would continue fighting until it was over…..

_Yay, Chapter 7 is done. Next one will have one sex scene, but that's it. The rest is the third and fourth sword, as well as the evils within Tikal's time as the adventure gets more intense. Don't be shy, review!_


	8. Chp 8 Inner and Outer Conflict

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned. Also, there won't be as much sexuality in the next few chapters, just so the story isn't mistaken as a sex-fest! XD

**Chapter 8- Inner and Outer Conflict**

_Sonic's POV_

Silence is the word to describe the situation in the pool area today. Tails and the others went back to rest up, leaving Tikal and I to return to the past with the two swords. After showing the swords to the Elder, he was overjoyed at the sight, praise and glory bestowed upon us for our efforts.

Elder: This is phenomonal! You've obtained two out of the four swords within only two days! Very impressive work, you two!

Tikal: Thank you, Father.

Sonic: Yes...thank you...

Elder: Sonic, is there something wrong?

Sonic: I'd rather not talk about it...

Elder: I see. Well, whatever is wrong, I'm sure you can overcome it.

Sonic: Thanks.

After that, we walked over to the shimmering pool to cleanse ourselves from the sweat of combat or otherwise. Anyway, there was nothing but silence in the pool until I knew I had to say something. Given the fact that I witnessed such devastation in Station Square, I was pretty shook up from it. That didn't give me a valid excuse not to talk with Tikal about it.

Sonic: Hey, Tikal? Listen, I'm sorr...

Tikal: Don't say you're sorry, Sonic. There's nothing you need to apologize for.

Sonic: Yes, there is. I should be able to talk with you about anything I'm thinking about. I shouldn't need to keep anything to myself...

Tikal: Sonic, you've suffered enough tormoil today. You don't have to apologize.

Sonic: What I'm saying is that I'm going to be more open about what I feel with you.

Tikal: Then what are you feeling now?

Sonic: Sadness...utter sadness that I wasn't there to protect those people. I couldn't save the lives that were lost.

Tikal: Do you need to let that stress out?

Sonic: "sniff" No...I won't cry...I need to be strong...damn it all...

Tikal: Oh, Sonic...

_Tikal's POV_

I held him close to me as he let out his hidden emotions. His tears were warm and gentle flowing down my breasts. It was good for him to let out this frustration now, since if it built up anymore than who knows what kind of personal issues would develop later. I rubbed his back gently to relax him before he choked up from the crying he did.

Tikal: There, there. It's okay, Sonic. No one is perfect.

Sonic: "sniff" I'm not...I'm not perfect...then why...why do I hear them...the sounds of those who suffered and died...why do I...?

Tikal: Shhhh, it'll be okay. You have me to make you feel better.

Sonic: You're right...you are making me feel better, Tikal. Thank you.

Tikal: That's my Sonic. Feeling up for me?

Sonic: Sure thing. Haven't had the time to do it recently, what with all the chaos and Eggman. Are you sure?

Tikal: Mmm-hmm.

Our lips touched soon afterwards, turning into a full kiss as our tongues lashed against each other. While we kissed, Sonic was rubbing my back, causing me to lunge toward him a little from the feeling. I grabbed hold of his head as I pushed my tongue deeper into him, until I finally broke off.

Sonic: I did something wrong?

Tikal: No, not at all. I just want to start things off a little more intense, y'know?

Sonic: Oh, okay. Whatever you like.

Tikal: Perfect, let's do it.

I gently pushed him down into the shallow water, careful not to drop him down too hard. Now I was on top of him, moving toward his hardened member. I slowly rose up until my anus was directly above the point, at which point I sat upon it, driving it within me at a surprising speed. The impact took my breath away, but I adjusted and maintained a steady rise-and-fall motion as I continued.

Sonic: Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhhh..Tikal, awesome stamina...

Tikal: AH! AH! I know! AH!

Sonic: What the...? Tikal, stop! You're bleeding!

Apparently, I had been bleeding from my anus, the same spot that Sonic's cock currently occupied. There wasn't any pain, however, so I wanted to keep going. Sonic simply flipped me onto my back as he looked to see where the blood was coming from.

Sonic: Oh my god. Is this my fault?

Tikal: Uhhh...I don't think so.

Sonic: Did that bastard rape you again! 'Cause if he did and I see him...

Tikal: No, he isn't responsible for this. This must be just something I go through as a young female guardian. The males experience pain in their lower abdomen at a certain moment in their lives, so this is what the women deal with.

Sonic: But still, it concerns me. Maybe I should see if I can help you feel more comfortable.

Tikal: Please do. See what you can...Oh, my!

Sonic was lashing his tongue across the bleeding hole in slow, yet tender strokes. After a while, he thrusted his tongue into me, feeling about my anus and generally driving me mad with ecstacy. Ten minutes rolled by as Sonic finally came out, his face covered in my blood, which looked slightly comical.

Sonic: I guess you were right. Nothing I did seemed to help.

Tikal: No, no..."pant,pant" you did very well..."pant,pant"...did it stop bleeding?

Sonic: Yeah, it finally ceased. I would suggest you rest until it's okay.

Tikal: Don't worry. As long as the bleeding has stopped, we can continue.

Sonic: Tikal, I really think we should wait...

Tikal: I'm fine, really.

Sonic: Very well, let's continue.

I appreciated his concern but I wanted the action. Since there wasn't any pain, no problems should've occured within me. With that thought in mind, I continued what I started before until Sonic pointed his shaft in the direction of my womanhood. He checked with me before making his move and striking my vagina with all he had.

Tikal: AHHHH...So good! AHH! Harder, Sonic!

Sonic: Okay! Here it comes! ARRGGGHH!

I wrapped my legs around his body and my arms around his neck as he lifted himself up, holding me as he did so. His speed increased a little more until he paused for a second. As he caught his breath, he looked into my eyes with such a sexy look, yet it also seemed to say something.

Tikal: "pant,pant" What's up?

Sonic: "pant,pant" I was just thinking...

Tikal: Yes?

Sonic: That I don't want to lose you. I don't want what happened to Station Square to happen to you, Tikal. I will be sure to protect you no matter what, even if it cost me my own life.

Tikal: If it's any consolation, I have the same intentions. I don't want you to die for me, Sonic, no matter how sweet it is. I want to be with you till we die together, no matter what that takes.

Sonic: So we're both clear on that. No matter what, we will always stay together. That's a promise.

Tikal: Definitely a promise.

_Sonic's POV_

After our session, we rested up and headed back to the others in the present to get the third sword in the quest. The energy signal was coming from a castle to the west of Windy Valley know as Gale's Passing Castle. It has been abandoned for centuries, according to the archeologists who were nearby. The cause was apparently a large twister that blew everyone away. Regardless, there wasn't anyone there, which made this quest a little easier.

Sonic: Now then, we gotta be careful of the winds around here.

Silver: It does seem to pick up whenever we come near the windows.

Shadow: We better take care of this fast.

Tails: Up there, you three!

Giant red birds were coming after us from the stairwell, so the battle began. Homing attacks and floating objects flew at the beasts at high speeds as we took them down. One got past us and flew at Tails and Tikal. Fortunately, Tails was ready with a rifle powered by energy bullets. Man, it was awesome watching him shoot that flying freak all crazy-like. When it was done, they were gone and I stared mouth-agape at my best friend.

Sonic: Tails, what the fuck? Awesome, man!

Tails: I know, right? Well, lets go!

Tikal: Look out!

She blasted a light sphere behind us at another bird we must've missed. That thing fried and fell, leaving us all speechless at Tikal.

Sonic: Awesome, girlfriend!

Tikal: Hee hee, thank you.

We all proceeded up until we reached what looked like a church chapel. Large stained glass windows and stone seats aligned the large room where prayers were most likely done. Many skeletons sat in those seats, still praying after who knows how long.

Sonic: Talk about devotion to one's religion.

Tikal: I'll say, but where do we go know?

Shadow: Over there, but the door is blocked by bars.

Knuckles: Then that can only mean one thing...

Silver: It's a trap...

Tails: The...the skeletons!

Suddenly, the skeletons rose up, surrounded by cyclones with yellow eyes. Their weapons are spears blowing with wind and shields with spikes on the front. They all held their spears and swung them, generating a wave of greenish energy upon us. The wave shredded at us all, sheering at both skin and clothes as it passed.

Sonic: AUGH! Damn, that really hurt...

Shadow: No shit, smartass.

Silver: Let's make this quick and painful...

Knuckles: Definitely...whoa, Tails!

Tails jetted ahead of us and whipped out a long orange bo staff and span it around, whomping on the skeletons. His movements were precise and hard-hitting, knocking off some of the skeleton's heads and cracking others. As three moved closer to him, he started twisting the staff until the winds began surrounding it. The end result was a powerful thrust of wind that went through all three, pushing them all into the wall and breaking them down into pieces.

Sonic:"sniff" I'm so proud of him...He's become total badass...He learned well...

Shadow: Hard to believe that...

Silver: Hmph, let's get going already.

Sonic: Sure, not a lot of time.

The gates opened up and we finally entered the holding room for the sword. Before us stood a large mirror, decorated with golden edges and jewel-encrusted corners. I simply stood there staring into the mirror, but soon found myself backing up when something was moving closer to me. Coming out of the mirror was an emerald-colored version of myself, notably female and without clothing, like me. Her eyes were cobalt-colored and her shoes were yellow with red straps and white buckles. She also had green bird-like wings with a five-foot wingspan. My all-too-familiar smirk was on her face as she made it out and looked over us.

Sonic: Heh, I was wondering if I'd ever find someone here with some guts.

Zyress: You seek the Devasterna, correct? Well, I got right here.

She truly wielded the sword we needed, a silver hilt held a large green blade; which resembled a lightning bolt; surrounded by wind. Strangely enough, the warrioress was surrounded by the same wind as she pulled out the blade from it's sheath.

Sonic: So, I guess you ain't gonna just give me that sword, are ya?

Zyress: No, just like you won't give me the two swords you wield, right?

Sonic: Who are you, anyway?

Zyress: I am the wind guardian of the Devasterna, Zyress of the Fallen Cyclone. If you truly are the _Visandre, _then you should be fun to fight.

Sonic: All right then, let's get started then, shall we?

Zyress: Goodbye! YAHHHHH!

She caught me off-guard by swinging that sword and unleashing a wave of electric wind energy, completely blasting me through the wall and outside of the castle and into the courtyard. That very second she swung the sword, she jumped after me and launched another energy blast to my back, crashing me into the chapel's clock. I hung lifelessly on the big hand as I saw her coming at me again.

Sonic: She fights just like...me. Okay, my turn now!

I whipped out the Corverlis and used my wings to launch myself off the wall and right at Zyress. In what seemed like slow-motion, I grabbed hold of her right arm and slammed her into the ground. Rebounding from the impact, I unleashed a wave of ice javelins at her, striking her in her chest with three of them and hitting her wings with two each.

Zyress: AAARRRGGGHHHH! "pant,pant" Very nice! Now let it continue!

She launched straight at me and whipped out a lance of wind that struck me and sent me into the air, but I had a plan. While I was in the air, I turned my body and drop-heeled Zyress straight downwards, but she bounced back towards me and our swords struck. The speed that we swung and struck our swords was so intense, that around us appeared thunderclouds and lightning as well. Eventually, we struck and held our position with the swords.

Sonic: Grrr...damn!

Zyress: Your frustration tells me that this battle is unlike any other so far!

Sonic: I'm not through yet!

Zyress: Perhaps so, but remember this! The swords are of great strength, yet it means nothing if the wielder doesn't possess the power to use them! Behold the true power of the swords!

Suddenly, all of the thunderclouds gathered toward Zyress and entered the sword before finally changing the blade into a black shade of color. Suddenly, my Sonic Wind was active, blowing against her own wind-like attack as they formed a large red cyclone that engulfed the both of us. The swords were shaking violently as she moved closer towards me, finally stopping at arm's length of me.

Zyress: Prepare yourself, _Visandre. _This will be unlike anything you've ever felt or seen.

Sonic: What are you talking abou...AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!

She pushed the sword into my chest at such a speed that it took my breath away, but it was only beginning. The immense electric storm within the sword was unleashed inside me, bringing forth a pain unlike most others I've had. As if that wasn't bad enough, she was pushing it deeper and deeper until her chest touched my own and the hilt reached my chest as well. I couldn't scream anymore and was trying my hardest to get the sword from her grasp so I could get it out of me, all the while trying not to blink out due to the pain. My hand was between her breasts as I reached for the hilt only to feel even more electricity from contact. She was biting on my neck and driving her clawed hands into my back as I pulled on the hilt. Loss of sight and feeling in my arms was settling in as I prayed that I would get it out before it was all over for me. I felt the hilt moving as I did what I could manage in order to get the sword, yet at the same time her fangs and claws were giving me major pain, bordering on torture by ripping my heart out. I finally got the sword out of me and slashed her in half.

Sonic:"pant,pant"...yes...it's okay...

Zyress: So you think...

A blast of wind sent me into the sky, to only God knows where. I totally blinked out and felt nothing but the wind against me as I hit the ground a few seconds later.

Zyress: Hmm...still alive, I see. Well, it's to be expected of the _Visandre._

Sonic: ...so you're not gonna kill me?

Zyress: Wasn't intending to do that from the start.

Sonic: But what about the fangs and claws and...?

Zyress: Relax. Those wounds will heal fast, but leave my marks forever on your body. That was all in identification.

Sonic: Identification?

Zyress: Have you noticed that some of the guardians will launching piercing of extremely painful sensations on your body?

Sonic: Yeah, when I was burned from the dragonhead's blood, the ice javelins and your teeth, tongue and claws...

Zyress: By enacting contact on you, we can ensure that you are the _Visandre._ If you weren't, then obviously the guardians would've simply killed you right then and there. However, since you are the real thing, they spared your life and continued the trial without any other thoughts. Basically, you passed the first part of the test.

Sonic: So what is the second part of the test?

Zyress: You passed that too. The shock and sheering winds from the blade accepted you as the wielder. Congratulations.

Sonic: Umm..thanks.

She lightly kissed my lips before disappearing into the horizon. I suddenly reappeared back in the courtyard before my friends, wielding the sword and scars of battle. Apparently, I took on Zyress' form because the others couldn't recognize me until they noticed that I had no breasts.

Sonic(Zyress): He has done well to have defeated me. You all have the power to save the world, that I'm sure of.

Tails: Thanks, but where is the last sword?

Sonic(Zyress): I'm sure you can find it yourself. Good luck. Also; and I'm sure you've heard this already; take good care of this body for me.

Sonic: Hey, what's that supposed to mean!

Sonic(Zyress): Hee-hee, well you're becoming strong enough to intervene in my possession of your body.

Sonic: Hey, quit tickling me!

Tikal: Hee-hee, that's hilarious!

Sonic: Damn it, I can't take it anymore! Ha ha ha ha ha!

_Next Day..._

_Tikal's POV_

This was it, the final sword that we needed in order to defeat the darkness once and for all. It was located at the Sand Hill in the Mystic Ruins jungle, so we landed on the temple and proceeded to the entrance.

Sonic: Okay, everyone pull out your sandboards and let's get going.

Shadow: Just one question, though.

Sonic: What's that, Shadow? (As if I didn't already know...)

Shadow: Why the hell are we boarding down the hill instead of running?

Sonic: I went down this hill the first time on a board and I'll go down the same goddamn hill with the same goddamn board, goddamn it!

Shadow: Okay, okay. Let's just go.

We all went down the hill with sandboards, speeding downhill due to the moving sand. Sonic and Tails were showing off big-time as they went down. Shadow and Silver did the same as we reached the bottom of the hill. The temple doors that stood before us were very familiar to me.

Tikal: These doors...they look the same as the ones back home, except for these pictures.

Sonic: You're right...WHAT THE HELL?

Tails: What's with you?

Sonic: These same pictures were in that water temple we went to!

Shadow: Well, looks like we're in the right place. How do we open the door?

Silver: Well, let's see. Why don't we use the _fuckin' swords?_

Sonic: Heh heh, yeah. Why not?

Sonic drew two swords and put the last one in his mouth as he went close to the door. Nothing occurred, so he put the swords away and simply turned towards us.

Sonic: Well, the swords aren't doing anything at all.

Shadow: Well, this must be the wrong spot.

: _Visandre...you have arrived._

Sonic: What? Who said that!

: _ Are you willing to do whatever it takes to achieve the final blade? No matter what pain you feel or loss you have?_

Sonic: Yeah, sure.

: _The final blade is the blade of the spirit and soul; Frodel. In order to obtain the sword, you yourself must enter the spirit realm and face me. Do you know how to enter the spirit realm?_

Sonic: Uhh...not really. How do I enter the spirit realm?

:_ This is how._

Suddenly, a silver-colored lance shot out from the ground in front of Sonic, striking him in the heart. I stood there motionless until the reality of the situation settled in and I screamed.

Tikal: SONIC!

Shadow: It's a trap!

Silver: No, this is it!

Tails: What do you mean?

Silver: The path to the spirit realm...with loss of life comes entrance to the spirit realm.

Tikal: But...how will he get back?

Silver: ...I wish I could say.

Shadow: Provided that he passes the trial, he should be able to get back.

Tikal: I really hope so...

_Sonic's POV_

Darkness...absolute darkness was all around me as unconsciousness took over, following the attack. The pain vanished pretty fast as I floated through the darkness, unknowing as to my current position. After what seemed like forever, I arrived in an area with white flames blazing about and stretchy faces all around. In short, I was in the spirit realm.

Sonic: Man...what is this place?

: _The spirit realm. You are within the spirit realm now, Visandre._

Sonic: Where and who are you?

: _Up here._

Above me was a descending sphere of white light. When it touched the ground, the sphere opened up like a rose and in it's center was a being of some kind. It was indeed a female scorpion with a mane of silver hair around her neck and long white hair reaching her ankles. She had a white dress and green eyes with the final sword at her side.

Riadee: To enter the spirit world, one's life must be lost to open the path. In exchange, the way to the spirit world is open; where the final test of the DevastineDivinier is set. The _Visandre _ needed to die in order to obtain the final sword.

Sonic: I'm...dead?

Riadee: Yes, yet in a way you are not to stay here for eternity yet.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Riadee: If you pass the test and obtain the sword, you can return to your body. If you fail, forever shall you remain within this world. Are you prepared?

Sonic: Bring it on!

I drew the Devasterna and lunged forth, prepared for the last battle for the swords, yet Riadee simply stood still. After I swung at her, she grabbed the blade and twisted it so that my whole arm twisted a bit as well.

Sonic: AUGH! Damn...

Riadee: Does it hurt?

Sonic: Grrr...geez! Did ya have to twist my arm!

Riadee: I left it intact, so suffer through the pain and defeat me in order to live.

Sonic: Grrr...fine then. Yahhh!

I charged and threw the sword into the air. I then jumped up and kicked off of the sword towards Riadee. My fist was near her when I span around and kicked her instead, grabbing the sword as it fell and preparing to slash her. She put the sword in a defensive position to block my attack and roundhoused me, sending me across the place.

Sonic: Okay, I gotta keep going.

Riadee: Come on, you can do this.

Sonic: Let's keep going! SONIC WIND!

My wind attack was spiraling towards her when she simply whipped out her sword and slashed it, turning it back on me. I did the same and like Phantom Ganon to Link, we went back and forth until I emerged victorious and hit her with about twenty times the normal power of my Sonic Wind. She flew all the way into a nearby column, shattering it in the process.

Sonic: Had enough yet?

Riadee: Feh, you've got skill, but you'll need more than that to win this. Omega Force Strike!

Suddenly her sword glowed furiously before unleashing all that energy in the form of five lances towards me. I jumped backwards and just as the lances closed in, I jumped again; this time towards her and slashed straight across her.

Sonic: Whew, that was too close.

Riadee: Congratulations, _Visandre._ You have emerged vitorious.

Sonic: Thank you. Can I...?

Riadee: Of course.

I grasped the sword and at that point, a lot of souls flew towards me before entering my body and the sword. I then took the form of Riadee, except I was completely white with sleeves that went towards my knees and my quills grew in length to Riadee's hair. After that was done, I floated to the top and exited the spirit realm. Back at the top...

Sonic(Riadee): Excellent job, all of you. Now witness the rebirth of the DevastineDivinier!

All four swords had appeared before me and shone brightly. They began to converge until they formed a really bright sphere. The sphere opened and out came the real DevastineDivinier. This sword was simply beautiful, a long slightly curved blade shone with all four colors of the swords, the hilt piece was designed with both light and dark angel wings and the hilt itself was silver with a diamond encrusted at the bottom. In the center of the blade was a rainbow-colored gem and the four symbols of elemental power decorated the blade. The scabbarb was cool looking as well, with angel wings at the top and bottom of it.

Tikal: My god, it is so beautiful.

Knuckles: No doubt about that.

Shadow: Finally we have it.

Silver: The real shit...

Tails: Excellent!

Sonic(Riadee): Indeed. You have gathered up the four swords of Divine Diety to bring forth the DevastineDivinier, the darkness slaying weapon of the gods. Use it well and destroy the NecrosAngriDoragTre once and for all.

Tikal: No problem.

Sonic(Riadee): Good luck.

She was done and I was back and ready to destroy the darkness back at Tikal's time. Tails dropped us off at the temple and went through her gate. When we entered the city, something was wrong.

_Tikal's POV_

The whole city was covered in a veil of darkness that was emanating from the central temple. When we entered, the whole place was thick with the darkness and Eggman stood before the doorway that remained sealed for hundreds of years.

Eggman: I have finally found it. The sword of darkness...Destrought!

Tikal: No, don't open the door!

Eggman: Hmm? Ahh, Sonic and Tikal! Glad you've made it.

Sonic: Shut up, you murderer.

Eggman: Still sour, I see. No matter, it will end soon.

Tikal: You can't wield that sword! There's no telling what will happen if that power is released!

Eggman: It is you who doesnt understand. If you did, you wouldn't have gathered the four swords and made the DevastineDivinier reappear.

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Eggman: Think about it, fool! The legend, the battle, the end result! You do know what happens at the end of the journey, correct?

Tikal: What happens at the end of the journey?

Eggman: Once the swords are once more brought out, the _Visandre _and the _Restroughten _shall battle. If the _Visandre _emerges victorious, the blade of darknes and NecrosAngriDoragTre shall be vanquished, but at a steep price. You didn't happen to have seen other warriors as you fought for the swords, did you hedgehog?

Sonic: Yeah, but what does that have to with anything?

Eggman: They were once warriors who wielded the DevastineDivinier and did what you shall do today. When they won, however, the sword was used to take their lives and they became guardians of the four swords. Do you understand now?

Sonic: I'm gonna die after I stop you? How is that fair?

Eggman: Regardless, you have a choice. You can finish it here and be slain by the sword or you can let the city fall to the darkness in exchange for your own life. The clock is ticking on you and your lover, Sonic. Make your choice.

Sonic: Grrrr...

_Chapter Eight is done. The next is the final battle and the resolution to the problem. Make your own decisions as to the ending here, but don't think it's over yet. I got a surprise for y'all after the next chapter! Stay tuned!_


	9. Chp 9 Legend At Its Core

**Guardian Cross-The Trail of Naught and Unknown**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

Disclaimer- Okay, although I wish it so, I don't own the Sega characters present in this fanfic. Also, some powers seen in the story may have been used by others and if so, suck it. This is a Sonic x Tikal story with other characters as well but I wanted to try this couple, hear and read the reactions from it. Sonic will be paired with girls of my choice, so multiple couples ensue, but mostly a Sonic x Tikal story. Sex scenes are in this story, you have been warned. Also, there won't be as much sexuality in the next few chapters, just so the story isn't mistaken as a sex-fest! XD

**Chapter 9- Legend At It's Core**

_Tikal's POV_

That part of the legend was something that I didn't know. No one, not even my father or the historian, told me that last part. " When they won, however, the sword was used to take their lives..." was all I could think of. Sonic would be killed by the DevastineDivinier? Not possible...right?

Tikal: Sonic...what do we do?

Sonic: ...We gonna finish it, right here. I can't let the darkness escape any further. Besides, I said that I would die in order to protect you and damn, this is exactly that kind of situation.

Tikal: Seriously, Sonic...!

Sonic: Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill myself, that's stupid. I'll find another way, okay?

Tikal: ...Promise?

Sonic: Of course. Now then, Eggman...

Eggman: Too late, hedgehog! The Destrought is now mine!

He wielded a dark diamond-shape bladed sword with demonic wings on the hilt and a red jewel on the bottom. The haze of darkness that radiated from the sword was phenomonal and Eggman's appearance was truly demonic now, dark angel wings sprouting from his back and fangs pointing from his mouth. His eyes showed even less humanity as only red blood-like color was evident.

Eggman: Shall we get started then?...

Sonic: Sure...why not?

Sonic drew his sword and Eggman wielded his own. About three seconds later, the roof of the temple exploded as Sonic and Eggman took their battle to the skies. I simply watched and prayed to Chaos to assist Sonic in his battle. The result was that the seven Chaos Emeralds flew toward him and surrounded him, presenting that golden glow before he took the form of Super Sonic. In addidtion to that, angel wings sprouted from his back, with small wings appeared on his shoes.

Super Sonic: Okay, Eggman. Time for you to come to the light!

Eggman: Die, you bothersome pest!

_Sonic's POV_

We charged at each other until blades met and the explosion that followed was bright as hell. Light and Darkness clashed as the bloodiest battle ensued with Eggman and myself. As we struck blades, energies of both forms were escaping the swords and attacking us as well.

Sonic: Gah! What was that?

Eggman: There is more to this battle than simply us clashing swords. The eternal struggle of light and darkness is going on as well between our own. Forget about it!

Eggman unleashed a wave of energy towards me, which I destroyed with one of my own. I appeared behind him and slammed him into the ground, approximately a thousand feet to the ground. The crash was satisfying to me as he hit the ground. He jumped back up and grabbed my leg, swinging me in full circles until he flew towards the ground and was getting close to pounding me until I turned over and crashed him into the ground. When we made it down, he grabbed hold and threw me into the wall; pushing me through while grasping my throat.

Eggman: You're way over head this time, Sonic: You will never be able to defeat me!

Sonic: Grrr...don't bet on that!

I kicked him in the face and slashed in the same spot before I regained my footing. The clashing went on until we were in the air again, clashing and slashing until I figured enough was enough.

Sonic: Eggman! WE GONNA FINISH IT, RIGHT NOW!

Eggman: Very well! EN GARDE!

At the highest speed I could reach, I was flying straight at him; sword drawn, ready for the final conclusion. Slow motion took over as we connected and set off a huge blast in the air. I looked down and noticed that his sword was struck through me as mine was struck through him.

Eggman:...heh. Not...bad...Sonic...the Hedge...hog...

Sonic: Grrr...OH NO YOU DON'T EGGMAN!

I charged every bit of energy into the sword and pushed the darkness out of him, at which point I hacked the NecrosAngriDoragTre as well. The dark spirit evaporated and disappeared as the light on my sword returned to the blade. Eggman fell to the ground but miraculously survived without splattering all over the ground. I looked at myself, with the Destrought still stuck in my chest and my body still glowing from the Chaos Emeralds. I pulled out the sword painlessly and looked at the both of them. Two swords of the same coin...

Super Sonic: Hmmm...wait! That's it! That's what was supposed to happen in those pictures! The hero doesn't know what to do after the peace is restored! But I do know what to do!

Both swords levitate in my hands and form together into one sword. The sword was a combination of the two blades of light and darkness with both auras glowing off of it. The sword was a beauty but I knew what needed to be done. I grabbed it and gently floated down to survey the area and recieve a loving embrace from Tikal.

Tikal: The darkness is all gone, Sonic! You really save us all! It's all over!

Super Sonic: No, Tikal. It's not over just yet.

We went to a large field of purple and blue flowers with a lot of wind blowing around. In the center was a large platform made of stone and four columns. The centerpiece was a gravestone that read: " Forever we shine, our love abounds. Evidia and Sonir." I stared for a while before I snapped back into focus and floated above the gravestone. I then looked at Tikal and then at the sword.

Super Sonic: Tikal, I know why the heroes of the past died using this sword. They died for the honor of protecting the ones they care about. However, the times have changed and there is no need for that. I know what needs to be done in order to ensure sadness like that never happens again.

Tikal: What needs to be done?

Super Sonic: This...this sword...it must be destroyed!

I charged up a large sphere of energy and launched it at the sword, shattering it into a million pieces. The pieces blew in the wind and soared past me, one of them touching me slightly as they disappeared. I looked over the horizon and watched them disappear before returning to normal and stepping down towards Tikal.

Sonic: Now...it's over...

Tikal: Sonic!

_Tikal's POV_

He fell unconscious into my arms as we held each other in the field of flowers. The swords were gone and the worst was over with peace finally settling in. Afterwards we headed for my home, hearing congrats and praise from others as we went. Even Echide stopped to praise us, to which Sonic kicked him in the nuts and punched him to the ground before calming down and we entered my home. My father congratulated us and there was a lot of partying going on before an hour later, we were alone in the pool.

Sonic: Looks like everyone is really happy about this. But I wonder why they didn't tell us about the last part of the legend?

Tikal: They were probably concerned as to whether or not we would do it knowing that.

Sonic: Well, what matters is that the peace has been restored and the darkness is gone...to a point.

Tikal: To a point?

Sonic: Yeah. I've learned that there needs to be darkness in the world, but that darkness we faced is unnecessary. Our own darkness is what we face each day and accept, that is what needs to remain. I realize that it is hard, yet it is what it is. Plus, it's fun to fight against it!

Tikal: Hee hee, you're right. Now we got all this time to ourselves...

Sonic: Definitely. So what do ya wanna do now? Oh...

Tikal: "purr,purr" roar...

Sonic: Woof.

I held him close as he slowly nipped at my neck while I rubbed his back. The peace had come and our moment was to be uninterrupted by anything now. He went on before he simply stared at me with those glowing green eyes. The smile on his face was winning me over as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, while his hands rubbed my back this time. I was ready for his entrance now, but he was fooling around.

Sonic: Let's see you handle my dreaded tickle technique!

Tikal: Hahahaaa, you little devil! Hahahaahahahah!

Sonic: Ha ha, I'll laugh to that!

Tikal: Oh yeah? Your turn!

Sonic: Hahahahahahhaa, so strong! I can't take it anymore! Mercy, mercy!

Tikal: Gotcha!

He was on his back and I was on top of him, ready for him to make his move. He did make his move, though it wasn't what I was expecting. He grabbed hold of my body and simply looked at me for some time. Then he caught me off-guard and pushed into me at his hardest ever.

Sonic: Oops! I'm sorry! You okay?

Tikal: "pant,pant" Yeah, just surprised me, that's all...

From there, we were in perfect motion, our thrusts timed perfectly as he pushed himself into me harder each time. Eventually, he got on top and placed his fleshy spike in between my breasts as he slowly positioned himself on my belly.

Sonic: I'm not too heavy, am I?

Tikal: No, you're just fine. Learned something new?

Sonic: Just trying something new, I guess. If you don't like it, you can tell me to stop, okay?

Tikal: Won't know until you do it, sweetheart!

Sonic: Okay here goes!

He grabbed hold of my breasts as he pushed his point in-between them, giving me a warm feeling as he went. Eventually, he held my breasts with two fingers as he mounted himself for more support to go faster. I felt his cock bulging slight as I could tell he was about to come now.

Sonic: Oh boy. Can't hold it in...

Tikal: Let it all out!

He did exactly that and covered my lips with it unintentionally. He laid down as I gained dominence over him, holding his arms down as I stared into his eyes. I slowly moved back and positioned his shaft near my womanhood before I pushed myself towards it, perfectly thrusting it within me. My rhythm was quick and thorough, his cock feeling all over within me before I pulled it out and massaged it softly. His groans were amusing to me as I bent down low enough to place it in my mouth.

Sonic: Whoa, god!

Tikal: Relax, Sonic.

He was moaning lowly as I sucked until he slowly pulled himself from me, lifting me up and pushing himself into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did his work. He stopped and set me down slowly and looked at me before speaking.

Sonic: Maybe we outta wait until we get back to your place.

Tikal: Well, okay but I won't go easy on you!

Sonic: I wouldn't want it any other way. Ha ha!

He lifted me and ran back to my home, but needed to use the restroom while I use the shower. When I stepped out, he grabbed my hand and kissed me passionately before he began talking.

Sonic: I wanted to thank you as well, Tikal.

Tikal: Hee hee, for what?

Sonic: During the whole journey, you remained strong for me. Even when I turned into beasts due to the swords' powers, you never lost your faith in me. That faith was the power that bested the darkness, not just the sword itself. I am eternally glad to be with you, Tikal.

Tikal: Sonic...why are you speaking like this?

Sonic: While this time is safe, my own still has Eggman to worry about. I'll need to go back to my own time in order to protect my friends and the people of the world, to ensure that Station Square isn't repeated.

Tikal: You speak like you're saying goodbye...

Sonic: I don't know how well your father would take it if you came with me and I don't want to cause you a great burden, Tikal.

Tikal: I'm going with you.

Sonic: You'd really want to come with me?

Tikal: Of course. I love you more than anything, Sonic.

Sonic: Tikal...thank you.

Four years later, on the day of the defeat of darkness...

When the sun went down, we headed for my father's home to leave a message for him while we headed for the gate. I openen it and took one last look before we stepped through for our new life together...in the present time. As we travelled through the gate of light, I thought of the laws of Guardian Cross, which forbade guardians from loving non-guardinas. My actions, as well as actions of my ancestors, broke that law and enabled love to truly flourish for my people. Many rough roads crossed Sonic and I, with battle and rape, as well as separation. I didn't want to be separated from Sonic ever again, a promise I knew he would keep to me, even in death. Though our blood is different and we are of different positions in life, our hearts and our feelings break through the walls of ancient law and establish the crossing of Guardians...and all else.

_Preview_

_First story is now done. Coming soon, the second story of the series arrives: Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours. Pregnancy, new battles and characters, trauma and more await readers in the follow-up to the dramatic life of Sonic and Tikal. Give me your thoughts for this new story, characters and new ideas. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
